El amor NO tiene remedio Corazón de melón
by BlueFireWorks12
Summary: SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE UNA NO HISTORIA DE AMOR (Corazón de melón) Toda relación puede comenzar maravillosamente bien, pero ninguna es perfecta y de igual forma puede empezar caer poco a poco debido a un problema u otro, aunque... ¿Podría también mantenerse en pie aún con las circunstancias que se den? [Yaoi/BoyxBoy] [Nathaniel x Castiel] [Kentin x Alexy] [Lysandro x Armin]
1. Pillados

¡Hola! ¡Aquí les traigo la segunda temporada con mucha ilusión! Al fin el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada. Como sabréis en esta temporada habrá mucha más tensión aunque también mucho más lemon XD

No os entretengo más así DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA

* * *

Una jornada ajetreada comenzaba en el instituto Sweet Amoris, habían pasado cerca de dos semanas, en las que tanto Castiel y Nathaniel como Alexy y Kentin continuaban ocultando su relación. Era ya costumbre encontrar a Castiel en la sala de delegados dormido o acompañando al rubio mientras el cumplía sus funciones, ya nadie se extrañaba de ello. Lysandro y Armin seguían quedando para jugar a videojuegos o estudiar, pero no se había vuelto a repetir aquel beso, ni siquiera en la mejilla; habían retornado al principio: como si nada hubiera pasado.

Aquella mañana, Castiel, Nathaniel y Melody estaban en la sala de delegados. El pelirrojo estaba algo molesto al encontrar a la chica allí.

—Castiel, deberías ir al patio, esta es la sala de delegados. No puedes estar molestando—le dijo ella.

—¿Y a mí qué? No estoy molestando.

—Pero...—esta vez Nathaniel intervino.

—Déjalo, es mejor que se este aquí quieto a que este buscando problemas por el instituto.

—Esto... ya, claro. ¿No tenéis nada que decirme?

—¿Nosotros? ¿Qué quieres que te digamos a parte de lo que ya sabes?

—No sé, venga, dejádlo. Tengo que irme a hablar con la directora, nos vemos luego, Nath—dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

—''Nos vemos luego, Nath''—Castiel la imitó de mala gana—Como la odio...

—¿Estás celoso?—vaciló el rubio.

—Claro que no—respondió.

—Mentiroso—se rió. El pelirrojo se acercó a él.

—No estoy celoso porque sé que tú eres mío y de nadie más.

—No soy un objeto.

—Me da igual, me pertences.

—Cállate, tengo que acabar esto—dijo volviendo al montón de papeles que estaba ordenando.

—¿Y por qué no me callas tú?

—Eso hago.

—No de esa manera...—responde en su oído, posando sus manos sobre las caderas del rubio.

—Castiel, ahora no.

—Déjame, no me has dejado tocarte en estas últimas semanas—le plantó un leve beso en el cuello.

—Ahora no es el lugar ni el momento—advirtió el delegado.

—¿Y qué?

—Pueden vernos y nos meteremos en un lío.

—Ya estoy en un lío con alguien.

—No me refería a eso, idiota. Ve a dar un paseo por el instituto o algo, me estás distrayendo.

—Vale, pero que conste que me voy porque voy a buscar a Lysandro, no porque me lo hayas dicho—respodió acercándose a él nuevamente. Nathaniel le miró y ambos se acercaron hasta llegar a juntar sus labios, en ese preciso instante escucharon un ruido proveniente de la puerta. Se giraron y encontraron a Karla con su móvil en la mano. Había tomado una foto.

Ambos se miraron algo asustados.

—Debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar—le dijo Castiel ya que el delegado estaba prácticamente en shock.

—¡Ja! ¿Y perderme esto? ¡Ya veréis cuando Ámber vea la foto!

—N-no, Karla no le digas nada, por lo que más quieras—le pidió Nathaniel.

—Ni hablar, ahora que tengo pruebas no me voy a callar—ella se giró para irse pero Castiel la agarró del brazo.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!—gritó. La directora entró en el pasillo.

—¿¡Otra vez buscando problemas, señor Castiel!?—exclamó enfadada.

—¡Me haces daño!—mintió la chica. Él la soltó. Karla salió andando hacia el fondo del pasillo.

—Señor Castiel, se quedará usted esta tarde en el instituto castigado. Deberás limpiar el gimnasio, a ver si así sigue teniendo tanta fuerza—le riñó antes de marcharse nuevamente. Castiel se giró y vio la cara de Nathaniel, estaba completamente rojo, pero de rabia.

—Joder, joder, joder—susurraba. Castiel volvió a empujarlo dentro de la sala de delegados y cerró la puerta. Se apoyó en esta para que nadie abriera.

—Mi padre se enterará, seguro que Ámber se lo va a contar—dijo angustiado.

—Escúchame bien: estoy contigo y no te voy a dejar solo, seré tu novio para las buenas, pero también para las malas, ¿de acuerdo?

Nathaniel estaba temblando de los nervios, Castiel se acercó a él y agarrándolo de los hombros le dio un leve beso en los labios, luego lo abrazó con fuerza para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

—Ya te lo dije, no estás solo—musitó sin haberlo soltado aún. El delegado se tranquilizó un poco y se sentó en la mesa frente al montón de papeles, el pelirrojo lo imitó.

—¿Cu-cuánto queda para que empiecen las clases?

—Quince minutos—respondió antes de haber mirado el reloj. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¿¡SE PUEDE SABER EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO!?—gritó una rubia entrando—¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! ¡Resulta que ahora los dos sois gays! ¡No entiendo nada!

—Ámber, deja de gritar—pidió su hermano.

—¡No quiero dejar de gritar! ¡Me has traicionado! ¡Los rumores eran ciertos! ¡Eres un traidor, Nathaniel!

Él no sabía qué responderle.

—¿Te vas a quedar así sin habla? ¡Respóndeme!

—Relájate—pidió su hermano nuevamente.

—¿¡Por qué os estábais besando!?

Genial, medio instituto estaba ya en el pasillo gracias a Ámber. Todos se habían enterado.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? Podemos hacer lo que queramos, no tenemos que hacer lo que tú digas—intervino el pelirrojo.

—¡No lo entiendo! ¿Cómo podéis estar juntos? ¡Me dais asco!

—Mejor, a ver si así te alejas y nos dejas en paz.

—¡Esto no se va a quedar así!—gritó, luego se escucharon los pasos de la directora en el pasillo, salió de la sala nuevamente. A la vez de ella salir, entró Alexy.

—Nathaniel.

Él suspiró antes de mirarlo.

—Se escuchó todo... ¿Verdad?

—Sí... yo estaba en el fondo del pasillo pero lo oi. ¿Es verdad que vais en serio?

Mantuvieron el silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

—Sí—contestó el delegado.

—Solo quería decirte que...—Castiel lo miró de forma amenazante—Os apoyaré en todo, chicos. Sé cómo os sentíis y podéis contar conmigo, ¿vale?

—Gracias... pero no creo que eso lo solucione—dijo Nathaniel.

—¿¡Qué fueron esos gritos!?—preguntó la directora.

—Fue Ámber, señora—indicó el chico de cabellos azules.

—¡Hablaré con ella luego!—exclamó—¡Id yendo ya a clase!

Castiel agarró la mano de Nathaniel con fuerza y lo obligó a levantarse. Tiró de él hasta llegar a la clase, una vez allí se sentó junto a él. El profesor aún no había llegado. Las personas que se encontraban en la clase comenzaron a murmurar, el pelirrojo aún no había soltado la mano del delegado.

—Ignóralos—le ordenó. Nathaniel mantenía el silencio. Las clases transcurrieron lentamente, pero de vez en cuando se hacían más amenas, cuando Castiel lo acariciaba sin que nadie se diese cuenta o cuando rozaba sus dedos con los del rubio.

Cuando se acabaron las lecciones, ambos se levantaron y recogieron las cosas.

—¿Tienes que quedarte hoy en el instituto?—el delegado negó con la cabeza.

—Pero mejor vamos a esperar a que Ámber se vaya.

—Entonces espérame en la sala de delegados, tengo que hablar con Lysandro.

Él asintió y se marchó. Castiel se dirigió al final del pasillo donde divisó al chico victoriano. Tosió para que este se percatara de su presencia.

—¿Castiel? No te esperaba, pensaba que ibas a estar comiéndole la boca al delegado.

Él se sonrojó levemente.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Se dirigieron al sótano.

—¿De qué querías hablar?

—Resulta que... estoy saliendo con Nathaniel.

—¿Todo eso iba en serio? ¡Pensaba que era una broma!

—...No, no es broma. Estoy con él—admitió.

—Pues vale. No me importa que salgas con él, siempre y cuando no olvides que tenemos ensayos de la banda.

—Que sí, que me acuerdo.

—Bien, si eso es todo, me voy.

—¿Qué hay entre tú y Armin? Parecéis muy cercanos.

—Me hice amigo de él, eso es todo.

—¿Sólo amigo?

—Lo besé el otro día.

—¿¡QUE LO BESASTE!?

—¡Baja la voz! Sí, lo hice. Además no te quejes, seguro que tú ya lo has hecho con el delegado.

Castiel mantuvo el silencio unos segundos.

—Sí, supongo que no es tan raro.

—¿También te has acostado con él? Te lo decía en broma...—Castiel dirigió su mirada a la puerta—¿Entonces es cierto?

—Sí, ya lo hemos hecho.

—¿Lo violaste?

—No, él se dejó—explicó.

—¿Sabes que has hecho lo que Melody intenta hacer desde hace años?—dijo riendo. Castiel sonrió levemente.

—No digas nada de esto, nadie lo sabe aún.

—Descuida—respondió él antes de salir a la vez que el pelirrojo.

Castiel se dirigió a la sala de delegados y encontró allí a Nathaniel hablando con Melody, se encontraba más rojo que un tomate. Ellos no se dieron cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo en la puerta.

—Si me hubieras dicho antes que eras gay no me hubiera ilusionado contigo, ¿sabes?—dijo ella algo molesta pero al borde de las lágrimas.

—Melody...

—¡No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida!—se giró y vio al pelirrojo en la puerta, salió dándole un empujón a Castiel.

—¿Qué quería esa?

—Me dijo que le gusto.

—Eso no es ninguna novedad.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Todo el instituto lo sabía menos tú—explicó—¿Nos vamos?

—No quiero regresar a casa...

—¿Quién dijo que íbamos a tu casa?

* * *

Pobre Nath... Ya casi todos se han enterado.

¿Qué pensáis? ¿Será Ámber tan $%$& y se lo contará a su padre?

¡Lo descubriréis en el próximo capítulo!

Espero que os haya gustado, y como ya sabéis ¡un review siempre se agradece! ;D

Muchas gracias por leer


	2. Lo oculto, revelado

En la hora de comer Armin decidió ir a comer junto a su hermano y Kentin, claro que él no sabía de su relación aún. Los tres se encontraban en almorzando en el restaurante de comida rápida al que solían ir. Comenzaron a comer sin decir una sola palabra, Alexy le dio una leve patada a Kentin por debajo de la mesa, dándole a entender que aquel era el momento.

—Está muy rica, ¿verdad?—intervino Armin antes que él.

—Eh, sí—contestó el moreno, luego trago saliva para después continuar—Armin, hay algo que Alexy quiere decirte.

—¡Hey! Pero...—Armin lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Los dos se miraron antes de decir nada.

—Eh... Estamos saliendo...—musitó Alexy algo cabizbajo.

—¿Qué? Pero... ¿cuándo? ¿dónde?

—La noche que Alexy se quedó en mi casa—respondió el moreno.

—De eso hace... unas ¿dos semanas? ¿Por qué no me lo dijistéis antes?

Alexy dirigió su mirada a los ojos de Kentin y él suspiró.

—No quiero que nadie se entere todavía, no me gustaría que le dijeran algo a mis padres o a Sucrette.

—¿Sucrette?

—...Es una larga historia.

—¿Nadie más lo sabe?

—Solo Rosa, nos pilló esta mañana—explicó su hermano.

—¿Os pilló?

Ambos se sonrojaron notablemente.

—¿Cómo que ''os pilló''?

—Nos pilló...—repitió Kentin ruborizado.

—¿Estabáis haciendo _cosas_ en el instituto?

—¡No!—contestó—Solo nos besamos—respondió Alexy al ver que Kentin era incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra—. No digas nada, por favor...

—No lo haré...

—¿Sabes que estás actuando algo raro últimamente? ¿No hay nada que quieras contarme?—le preguntó Alexy.

—¿Raro? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Cada vez que nombran a Lysandro te ruborizas.

—E-eso no es verdad—musitó.

—Ves—señaló—Puedes contármelo.

—Vale—aceptó rindiéndose, soltó un suspiro—eh... el mismo día en que vosotros estabáis en casa de Kentin... Lysandro me besó.

—¿QUÉ, QUÉ?—exclamó su hermano—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y?—continuó.

—¿Y qué?

—¿Te ha vuelto a besar?

—No. Sólo ese día.

—A lo mejor está esperando a que tú lo hagas—respondió.

—No lo haré.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gustó?

—No es eso, pero... es extraño.

—¡Te gusta Lysandro!—canturreó.

—¡Baja la voz!

—¡Ves! No lo niegas.

Armin bufó, tenía suerte si nadie que conocía se habría enterado también.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad se encontraban Castiel y Nathaniel. Era tarde, pero ambos decidieron comer en la casa del pelirrojo, habían preparado pasta.

—No sabía que se te diera bien cocinar—musitó Castiel.

—En casa suelo cocinar a menudo.

—Tendré que secuestrarte más a menudo...—dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Nathaniel lo ignoró y continuó masticando los espaguetis. Unos minutos después terminaron y metieron los platos en el lavavajillas. Seguidamente se dirgieron al baño para lavarse los dientes.

—Creo que tengo que marcharme ya a casa...

Castiel se acercó a él y sin previo aviso lo abrazo suavemente.

—¿Cas-Castiel?

—Te acompañaré, si ese... animal te llega a poner un solo dedo encima quiero que me llames, iré en seguida y te vendrás a quedar aquí conmigo, ¿entendido?

Nathaniel abrió los ojos sorprendido pero luego colocó sus manos en la espalda del pelirrojo.

—N-no hace falta que te preocupes tanto...

Castiel deshizo el abrazo levemente para mirarlo a la cara.

—Soy tu novio y me preocupo por eso mismo.

El rubio se sonrojó levemente, aún no estaba acostumbrado a esa palabra.

—¿Entendido?—repitió el pelirrojo.

—S-sí...

Salieron de la casa y caminaron hasta la calle anterior a la que vivía el rubio.

—Creo que será mejor que te deje aquí... No quiero que te de problemas...

—Sí, es lo mejor...—se giró para verlo. Castiel lo agarró por las mejillas por sorpresa y lo besó con delicadeza, pero de forma corta.

—Ten cuidado y mándame un mensaje cuando te vayas a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

—S-sí...

Nathaniel se giró para dirigirse a la casa, cuando llegó, antes de tocar dirigió la vista atrás y se despidió de Castiel con la mano. Posteriormente, tocó la puerta y luego abrió con la llave. Entró con el corazón en un puño.

—¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas?

—E-en el instituto, tuve que quedarme para ordenar algunos libros en la biblioteca...—dijo tratando de ser lo más convincente posible, aún no sabía si Ámber ya había contado lo suyo con Castiel.

—¡No me lo creo! ¡Seguro que fuiste con tus amigos por ahí! ¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que tienes que llegar a casa temprano!?

Él solo bajó la cabeza, aún no había mencionado nada sobre lo de Castiel. Se escucharon pasos provenientes de la escalera pero su padre lo ignoró, levantó la mano y la estampó contra su mejilla.

—¿Pa-papá?—ambos escucharon la voz de Ámber en la sala y dirigieron su mirada en su dirección.

—Ámber ve a tu habitación—le ordenó.

—Pero...—él la interrumpió.

—A tu habitación—repitió, ella se giró para irse, no sin antes echar un vistazo a la cara de su hermano, enrojecida por el golpe—Tú también—dijo refieriéndose a Nathaniel.

El chico subió las escaleras y entró en su cuarto, se sentó en la cama y suspiró algo aliviado. Ámber no le había contado nada aún, de pronto la puerta se abrió y dio un pequeño brinco.

—Soy yo—susurró su hermana.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Papá te dijo que fueras a tu habitación—susurró, la chica cerró la puerta lentamente.

—Él dice muchas cosas—se acercó un poco a él—¿Te hizo mucho daño?

—No es nada comparado con otras veces.

Ella miró fijamente la marca de la mejilla del rubio.

—¿Por qué yo no sabía nada?

—Porque ellos no querían que te enteraras, supongo—ella se quedó en silencio—Gracias por no decir nada de... ya sabes.

—Lo iba a hacer, pero... si te golpeó por llegar tarde no quiero imaginarme lo que te hará cuando se entere de eso.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a callarlo?

—¡ÁMBER!—exclamó su padre desde el pasillo. Salió apresuradamente—¡Dije en tu habitación, no en la de tu hermano!

—Lo siento...

—Dame tu teléfono.

—¿Qué?

—Estás castigada, dame tu teléfono.

—Pero...—él la interrumpió.

—Dame el teléfono ya.

Ella lo obedeció algo molesta, el padre de Nathaniel comprobó la pantalla y descubrió la foto que había tomado Karla en el móvil de la chica, abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Papá...—musitó la chica.

—A tu habitación y no salgas—le advirtió.

—No es lo que...—él la interrumpió con un grito.

—¡He dicho que vayas a tu habitación!—resignada se encerró en su cuarto.

De repente abrió la puerta de la habitación de Nathaniel de golpe.

—¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ES ESTO!?—dijo mostrándole la foto que había tomado Karla desde el móvil de Ámber.

—Y-yo...

—¿¡CÓMO PUEDES DESONRAR A TU FAMILIA DE ESA MANERA!? ¡Y ENCIMA CON UN CHICO!

Nathaniel no dijo nada, se quedó estático y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

—Papá, de-déjame explicarlo.

—¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ES ESTE CHICO?—tragó saliva antes de responder.

—Castiel...

—¿¡Y POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO!?—exclamó furioso. Él suspiró y decidió que lo mejor era decir la verdad.

—Papá... Castiel es... m-mi... no-novio—tartamudeó.

—¿¡NOVIO!? ¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCO?

—No estoy loco—susurró.

—¡Los dos sois hombres!

—Pero eso no...—él lo interrumpió.

—No quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese chico, ¡si lo haces te mandaré a un internado!

—¡Yo no pienso dejar a Castiel!

—¡IDIOTA! TÚ NO ERES MARICA, ¡Él no te conviene!

—¡Me conviene más que tú! ¡Y voy a estar con él quieras o no!—gritó.

—¡SOBRE MI CÁDAVER!—y le dio un golpe que hizo que cayera contra el suelo—ESTÁS ADVERTIDO.

—No voy a dejarlo, estoy cansado de que me hagas esto—Francis lo ignoró y le volvió a pegar, esta vez con el pie.

—¡ERES LA VERGÜENZA DE ESTA CASA!

Otro golpe más llegó a su boca, esta vez haciendo que se mordiera el labio y este comenzara a sangrar.

—¡IRÁS A UN INTERNADO POR SER TAN DEPRAVADO!

Nathaniel gruñó lleno de rabía y no pudo contenerse para contestar lo que realmente pensaba.

—Te denunciaré si vuelves a ponerme la mano encima—musitó él, pero fue en vano, ya que nuevamente llegó otra patada.

—¡A mi no me amenaces!

—Ámber estará de mi lado, Castiel y algunas personas más del instituto.

—¡NO PUEDES HACERLO!

—Sí que puedo.

—LÁRGATE.

—¿Qué?

—QUE TE VAYAS, NO QUIERO VERTE, ¡ERES UNA VERGÜENZA! ¡LÁRGATE Y NO VUELVAS!

Nathaniel lo miró con rabia, se levantó del suelo y salió de la casa. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos de la rabia, andó sin mirar atrás y sin rumbo fijo. Mientras andaba bajo la penumbra de la noche, se sentó en un banco. Se llevó las manos al pelo, no sabía que hacer. Ni siquiera tenía dónde ir. Suspiró y levantó la mirada. No había nadie cerca, las calles estaban desiertas. Y se sentía horriblemente solo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Gracias, Karla, ahora Nath está en un buen lío, ¿qué creen que hará? (creo que es bastante obvio pero igualmente lo pregunto :3)

Se ha revelado a la persona que no acepta la relación de Castiel y Nath, pero pronto se revelarán las demás (intrigaaaa) XD

Si tardo en subir el próximo capítulo es por los exámenes pero intentaré subirlo antes del domingo :$

Espero que os haya gustado, ya sabéis que siempre podéis dejarme review con críticas constructivas o vuestra opinión, ¡todos son bienvenidos!

Hasta la próxima, Blue


	3. ¿Amor?

¡Hola!

¡Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo! Solo espero que no me odiéis cuando terminéis de leer... Ya verás a que me refiero.

DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA

* * *

Entonces un nombre apareció en su mente, Castiel. Buscó su teléfono y marcó su número. Dio tres veces señal antes de que el pelirrojo contestara.

—¿Nath?

Se quedó callado unos segundos.

—Castiel...

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Se ha enterado y... Me ha echado de casa—musitó.

—¿Te pegó?—preguntó.

—...—quiso esquivar la pregunta—¿Pu-puedo quedarme contigo?

—¿Dónde estás?

—Cerca del parque.

—En seguida voy—respondió antes de cortar. Nathaniel suspiró, y se levantó para dirigirse a la casa del pelirrojo. Iba caminando lentamente, estaba debilitado y le dolía la espalda y le temblaba el labio. Aún no había llegado pero se topo con Castiel.

—Nath...

Él no lo miró si no que mantuvo la mirada en el suelo. Castiel agarró el mentón del rubio y vio esta vez su cara hinchada.

—Maldito cabrón...

Nathaniel no hizo nada, se quedó quieto, aún estaba temblando por culpa de aquellos malditos nervios. El pelirrojo lo notó.

—Nath...—susurró. Al rubio se le escapó una lágrima de los ojos y sin poder evitarlo empujó a Castiel dentro de un abrazo y ocultó su cara en el pecho del pelirrojo. Este correspondió el abrazo, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Unos minutos después, se separaron levemente—Vamónos a casa—susurró. Castiel agarró la mano del delegado antes de salir andando hasta la casa. Poco después ya había llegado.

—¿Quieres darte una ducha o dormir?

—Prefiero dormir... estoy cansado...

—Aún quedan espaguetis, ¿no quieres?

—No.

Castiel miró su expresión decaída.

—No quiero verte así; no quiero que estés triste por una persona que no lo merece.

Nathaniel suspiró.

—Y... ¿qué haré a partir de ahora?

—Ahora solo preoupate de traer tus cosas aquí.

—No puedo quedarme aquí contigo siempre.

—Hablaré con mis padres, verás que te dejarán.

—No estés tan seguro, no me voy a aprovechar de ti. Has hecho bastante hasta ahora.

—No permitiré que vuelvas a aquella maldita casa.

—Pero...

—Podemos buscar un trabajo a media jornada, ahorraremos y así nos podremos mudar a una casa juntos.

Nathaniel meditó.

—Es buena idea.

—Haremos eso, pero mientras te quedarás aquí—susurró pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del rubio.

—Pero...—Castiel lo interrumpió acercándose y rozando sus labios contra los del otro. Cerraron los ojos ante el contacto.

—No pienses más en eso. Vamos a dormir—agarró su mano y lo condujo hasta la cama, cuando llegó se quitó los pantalones y la camiseta, mientras que Nathaniel solo se había quitado el pantalón.

—Nath...

—¿Qué?

—¿Te ha pegado en el cuerpo también, por eso no quieres quitarte la camisa?

Se quedó callado unos segundos, había dado justo en el clavo. Castiel se acercó a él y comenzó a desabrochar la camiseta del rubio, él no opuso resistencia. Cuando acabó la quitó y descubrió un gran moretón en la espalda, otro en las costillas e inumerables pequeños por el resto de su torso.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

No respondió.

—Tenemos que denunciarle.

—Es que...—lo interrumpió nuevamente.

—No puedes seguir de esta manera Nath, no quiero que te vuelva a poner la mano encima—musitó acariciando su espalda.

—Pero haga lo que haga sigue siendo mi padre y no quiero tener problemas...

—Si no lo denuncias si que vas a tener problemas.

—Me quedaré solo...

—¿Y yo qué? Para algo estoy. ¿Se lo dijo tu ''querida'' hermana?

—Ámber también se ha enterado.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Vio a mi padre pegarme por haber llegado tarde y estaba algo impactada—hizo una pausa, temblando aún por los nervios—P-por eso no se lo dijo, pero luego vio la estúpida foto que sacó Karla en el móvil de Ámber y...—Castiel se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Déjemos ese tema y pensemos en nosotros—musitó volviendo a besarlo, mientras daba suaves caricias en las piernas del rubio.

—Castiel...

—Vamos a dormir—dijo tumbándose en la cama. Nathaniel lo imitó y se acercó a él.

—Gracias...—susurró. Castiel simplemente lo abrazó suavemente.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse. Poco a poco el sueño reinó y se quedó profundamente dormido.

 _Abrí los ojos y me encontraba en la casa de mis padres. Tenía el cuerpo adolorido, no podía casi ni moverme. Me senté en la cama para buscar a Castiel, pero estaba solo. De pronto la puerta se abrió._

— _¡¿HASTA QUÉ HORA VAS A DORMIR?! ¡Ve a limpiar ahora mismo!_

 _Me levanté de la cama pero mis rodillas fallaron y caí al suelo._

— _¡Levántate!_

— _No puedo...—me tiró del brazo para que me levantara. Me mantuve en pie débilmente unos segundos pero volví a caer desmayado._

Se despertó sobresaltado, pero se relajó más al notar unos brazos rodearle. Miró a Castiel, estaba con una expresión tranquila. Le correspondió el abrazo pasando sus brazos por el pecho del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué pasa?—susurró Castiel.

—Nada, una pesadilla...

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y le dio un beso en la frente.

—¿Quieres contármelo?

—Prefiero que no...

El pelirrojo se acercó nuevamente y lo volvió a besar de forma muy corta, pero esta vez en los labios.

—Duerme...

Y así, abrazados fueron como ambos se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, fue Castiel quién despertó primero. Observó a Nathaniel dormir plácidamente mientras continuaba abrazado a él como un koala. Sonrió al ver la tierna expresión que abarcaba su cara sonrojada. Miró el reloj, marcando la hora de levantarse, pero lo ignoró. No quería despertarlo.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente, había pasado media hora desde que estaba despierto, observando y analizando la anatomía del rubio. De un momento a otro, Nathaniel abrió finalmente los ojos.

—Buenos días...—musitó adormilado.

—Buenos días, rubia—contestó con una sonrisa arrogante.

—No me llames así—gruñó, él se acercó a él aún más, rozando su nariz con la del otro—¿Qué hora es?

—Las siete y media.

—¿Y el instituto?—preguntó.

—No puedes ir al instituto con la cara hinchada—le indicó.

Nathaniel suspiró y asintió con un gesto de molestia.

—Suéltame, tengo que curarte todas esas heridas—le dijo el pelirrojo.

—No me apetece moverme, eres cálido—confesó el otro.

—De acuerdo, solo cinco minutos más—suspiró.

Castiel cerró los ojos nuevamente, fingiendo dormir. Para su sorpresa, el rubio se acercó a él, elevándose un poco para besarlo, pero esta vez más profundamente. Mordió levemente el labio del pelirrojo para tener acceso a su boca, Castiel correspondía al beso y bajó sus manos a la cintura del delegado.

Continuaron con una ''sesión'' de besos mañaneros por unos minutos. No supieron cuando fue que el rubio se había sentado encima de las caderas del pelirrojo, pero tampoco importaba mucho.

—Estás algo activo hoy, ¿no crees?—dijo sujetándo las piernas del rubio.

—N-no sé de qué hablas...

—¿Aún no has notado lo que has hecho?

—¿Qué...?—se quedó callado al notar un bulto en el bóxer de Castiel cuando este alzó levemente las caderas.

—Lo dejaré pasar por hoy, pero no creas que te vas a librar siempre—sonrió con arrogancia.

—¿De qué no me voy a librar?

—De que te vamos a ''jugar'' mucho—le contestó besándolo castamente.

—Solo piensas en eso...

—Me has excitado tú, no es mi culpa.

—Idiota...—musitó.

Alexy suspiró, era la décima vez que Kentin rechazaba sus besos, e incluso sus abrazos. No se habían tocado desde hace tiempo, ya ni siquiera se daban ''picos'' a escondidas. Absolutamente nada.

—¿Por qué es ésta vez?

—Pueden vernos.

—Llevas con la misma excusa una semana, ¿me puedes explicar lo que pasa?

—Tengo miedo de que la gente se entere, de que mi padre se entere y tenga que ir de nuevo a la academia militar. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicártelo?

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me mientes? Sé que ocultas algo más, lo presiento.

—No te estoy mintiendo—musitó algo nervioso.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué no me has dado ni un solo beso? ¿Por qué rechazas que te abrace? ¿Por qué de pronto tienes ''cosas importantes'' que hacer y no puedes pasar una tarde conmigo? ¿Es que ya no te gusto?

—¿De qué hablas, Alexy? Por supuesto que me gustas, pero...—suspiró.

—¿Pero? Siempre hay un pero.

—Ya te lo dije, no te voy a mentir. También me gusta Sucrette—confesó.

—¿Y dijiste que me preferías a mí?—preguntó incrédulo.

—Te quiero, Alexy, pero también la quiero a ella.

—¿Has estado con ella y por eso me has dejado de lado?

—S-sólo una vez.

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué hiciste que me ilusionara por estar contigo? ¡Eres realmente idiota, Kentin! ¡Te odio!

El moreno lo agarró del brazo para que no se fuera.

—Déjame explicártelo...

—No, ya no quiero nada de ti—las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus expléndidos ojos.

—Alexy, te quiero.

—Deja de mentir, no quiero oírte. Ya no quiero ser tu novio.

—Te quiero, te quiero, maldita sea. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?

—No quiero que me lo digas si no lo sientes de verdad. Lo siento, pero... hemos cortado.

Salió del club de jardinería con lágrimas en los ojos, andaba con decisión hacia el aula; de pronto se chocó con alguien.

—¿Alexy? ¿Qué te pasa?—era Sucrette.

—Nada, no me pasa nada.

—Estás llorando, ¿estás seguro de que...?—otra voz la interrumpió.

—¿Te ha entrado algo en el ojo de nuevo? Ten más cuidado—era su hermano.

—Sí, no sé que me pasa hoy. Es la segunda vez.

—Ah, ya veo—ella sonrió—entonces os dejo, creo que Kentin me estaba llamando hace un rato...

Para Alexy eso fue una puñalada directa al corazón. Fingió sonreír hasta que ella se giró para irse. En ese momento rompió a llorar.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—La prefiere a ella, en lugar de a mí.

—¿Quién?

—Kentin—sollozó.

—Ámber está en el pasillo y tendremos suerte si no encontramos también a Peggy, pero no puedes llorar aquí.

Él no contestó.

—Sé que no puedes evitarlo, pero intenta no llorar en público, ¿vale?—dijo limpiándole las lágrimas con el pulgar.

—Vale...—musitó. Dejó de llorar.

—¿Dónde están tus auriculares?

—Oh, me los he dejado en el club de jardinería, pero no me apetece ir. Están ahí Sucrette y Kentin.

—Da igual—continuaron andando hasta entrar en el club. Abrieron los ojos sorprendido al encontrarse tal escena. Kentin y Sucrette se estaban besando. La rabia y el odio invadieron a Alexy y no pudo evitar acercárse y pegarle un puñetazo en la mejilla del moreno.

—P-pero, ¿qué?—Kentin se sorprendió al ver al chico de cabellos azules allí.

—¿Alexy? ¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Cómo puedes besarla después de...?—Sucrette lo interrumpió.

—Disculpa, Alexy. Fui yo quien besó a Kentin.

Él le dirigió una mirada llena de odio al chico militar. No le creía.

—Alexy, yo...—musitó inseguro.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

No me odien, y no odien a Kentin, por favor os lo ruego...

Sé que es repentino y que esta pareja no se había desarrollado del todo pero lo que pasa es necesario para un futuro mejor de ellos. Sé que es raro pero en el próximo habrán explicaciones como es debido, más Cassy x Nath y más Lys x Armin ;)

Espero que os haya gustado, repito, no me odien...

¡Un review siempre es de ayuda y colaboran a que esta autora le apetezca publicar antes! ;D


	4. Al descubierto

**Notas de autora:**

¡Hola, holita!

Hoy les traigo el nuevo capítulo, en el que pasaran nuevas cosas importantes para el futuro del fic n_n

Este capítulo lo escribí el otro día a la antigüa (con una libreta y papel) XD pero ya que lo he pasado pues decidí publicarlo :D

DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA

—Alexy, yo...—musitó inseguro.

—No—le cortó y se giró para marcharse.

—Pero, Alexy, todo esto es un malentendido—esta vez fue Sucrette quien habló.

—No—repitió antes de salir del club. Sucrette miró al chico militar confundida.

—¿Qu-qué es lo que le pasa?

—Tengo que hablar con él—contestó apartándola y salió en busca del chico, pero Armin lo detuvo.

—¿Qué?

—No vayas, déjalo. Lo vas a lastimar aún más.

—No es lo que piensas, Armin. Tengo que explicárselo.

—No quiero que le vuelvas a hacer daño a Alexy.

—Solo quiero arreglarlo.

—Pues no lo hagas, porque como le vuelvas a dañar, te vas a enterar de una buena—fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar al instituto. Kentin entró después de él y comenzo a buscar al chico por todo el instituto recorriéndolo de punta a punta, hasta que finalmente lo encontró en el sótano. Alexy trató de huir cuando lo vio pero el moreo no se lo permitió ya que lo agarró del brazo.

—Suéltame.

—Primero, escúchame. No es lo que parece, yo no quería besar a Sucrette y menos después de haber discutido contigo. Lo que realmente pasó es que ella se tropezó con una piedra del jardín y para que no se cayera la agarré y sin querer fue Su quien levantó la cabeza y sin querer me besó. Te digo que es un malentendido.

—Pues no te creo, porque tú no dejas de tener dudas.

—No tengo dudas, tengo miedo. No quiero volver a la academia militar, Alexy. Y-yo... perdóname...

Alexy lo observó unos segundos.

—No te voy a perdonar, no hasta que sepa que te arrepientes de verdad.

—Me arrepiento, no sabes cuánto—dijo bajando su mano hasta la de Alexy, acariciándola con delicadeza.

—No me toques—se quejó él, pero el moreno en un movimiento rápido logró que sus labios se juntaran con los del chico de cabellos azules por al menos dos o tres segundos, luego él lo empujó de inmediato.

—¿¡Pero qué crees que haces!?

—Demostrarte que te quiero, Alex...—él rechazó su caricia de un manotazo.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso. Jamás—se alejó de él y salió del sótano enfurecido. Kentin lo observó marcharse y luego bajó la mirada.

—Kentin, ¿qué ocurre?—escuchó la voz de Sucrette en la puerta. Él no contestó—. Siento muchísimo lo de antes, fui torpe, me tropecé y pues... acabé con los labios pegados a los tuyos, de verdad, no sabes cuánto lo lamento...—musitó nerviosa.

—Fue un accidente, puede pasarle a cualquiera—murmuró él.

—No entendí bien la reacción de Alexy, es decir, sabía que a él le gustas pero... ¿estabais saliendo?

Tampoco respondió a eso.

—Ya veo... Si te sirve de algo, estoy saliendo con Dake, así que puedes decírselo a Alexy, no estoy interesada en ti. No sabes cuánto siento esto, no era mi intención...—respondió al borde de las lágrimas.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes.

—Si necesitas hablar o lo que sea, avísame, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí...

—¿Te dejo solo?

—Por favor—musitó. Ella asintió y salió. Ese momento fue el que Kentin se dio cuenta de que lo había perdido y estaba muy abatido y derrumbado.

Mientras tanto, en el aula A se encontraban Armin y Lysandro charlando. El de cabellos negros le estaba contando lo que había sucedido con Kentin y su hermano. El chico victoriano solo asentía, Armin lo notaba algo extraño, ¿era posible que se sintiese frustrado por eso? No tenía ni la más mínima idea.

—Así que ahora quiere estar solo...—Lysandro asintió, aún tenía esa expresión extraña en su rostro—¿Te pasa algo, Lys?

Él se sonrojó un poco.

—Es que...no nada—agitó las manos de un lado a otro.

—¿De verdad? No te creo mucho, ¿te sientes bien?

—Si te digo la verdad, no. Porque no puedo aguantar más.

—¿E-el qu-qué?—cuestionó Armin confundido.

—Que...—parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas pero no decía nada—No importa ahora.

Agarró las mejillas del gamer con las dos manos y lo atrajo hacia él, provocando que ambos labios se juntasen en un beso mucho más profundo que el primero. Armin debía reconocer que los labios del chico victoriano eran adictivos y que hacían que cada vez desease más, y con Lysandro ocurría exactamente lo mismo. Continuaron besándose un poco más, hasta que no les quedase oxígeno en los pulmones, entonces se separaron y apoyaron su frente sobre la del otro, respiraban desacompasadamente, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

—¿Po-por qué has hecho eso?—preguntó Armin sonrojado.

—Ahora estoy bien, necesitaba hacerlo—musitó sonrojado y recalcó la palabra ''necesitaba''—disculpa si te incomodé, Armin...—y sin decir ni una sola palabra más salió de la habitación.

Armin estaba incrédulo, no se lo podía creer. Aun sentía la sensación de los labios de Lysandro sobre los suyos. Acababa de besarse con el chico victoriano, otra vez.

Para Castiel y Nathaniel la mañana transcurría pacíficamente. El pelirrojo ya había ayudado al chico con sus heridas y ahora estaban viendo una película en la televisión. De pronto, el móvil de Castiel sonó, él contestó de mala gana.

—¿Quién es?

—Castiel, soy Ámber. ¿Está mi hermano contigo? No hay venido a clase—Nathaniel lo miró.

—No, no sé dónde está—mintió llevándose un codazo por parte del rubio que trataba de quitarle el móvil.

—¿De verdad que no sabes dónde está?

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea—Nathaniel se sentó en las caderas del pelirrojo, le dio un leve mordisco en la mejilla, distrayendo así a Castiel y consiguiendo así arrebatarle el móvi, le sonrió victorioso.

—Ámber, soy yo.

—¡Nath!—exclamó—¿Estás bien?

—Bien, bien...pues no del todo. Pero estoy mejor, Castiel ha estado conmigo en todo momento—respondió.

—Ah, ya veo. Supongo que eso es bueno... Yo... siento haber tenido la foto en el móvil, Karla me la pasó y entonces...—él la interrumpió.

—Lo sé.

—Aún no me ha devuelto el móvil, estoy llamando desde el de Li. ¿Te hizo mucho daño anoche?

—Diría que fue la peor paliza que me ha dado.

—Yo...—tartamudeó nerviosa—Esto... espero que Castiel te cuide bien...Tengo que colgar, hasta mañana.

Y cortó la llamada.

—Me hiciste daño.

—Eso te pasa por mentiroso—aún continuaba sentado encima del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué? ¿No te ha regañado?

—No, me ha sorprendido.

—Qué raro—dijo él mientras colocaba sus manos en la espalda del rubio.

—Sí...—soltó un bostezo.

—¿Tienes sueño?

—Sí, un poco—admitió sonriendo tímidamente y posando sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Castiel.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a la cama?—preguntó abrazándolo.

—No, no importa—cerró los ojos y sonrió al notar la calidez del pelirrojo. Castiel lo observó, realmente, a pesar de todos esos moretones, su expresión era tierna. Sin poder evitarlo lo empujó un poco para luego posar sus labios sobre los del delegado. Él le correspondió el beso. De pronto, Castiel atrapó con sus dientes en labio del chico. Él se quejó.

—Eso te pasa por morderme—lo soltó. Nathaniel pasó sus brazos por alrededor del cuello de Castiel y apoyó la cara en su cuello, luego se acercó y le plantó un suave beso en la clavícula. Subió hasta su cuello y le dejó una marca rojiza en éste. El pelirrojo sonrió y volvió a acercarse besó nuevamente sus labios e imitó su acción anterior; mordió levemente su labio.

—No...—fue interrumpido por el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta principal abriéndose. Se levantaron de un salto.

—¡Mierda! ¡Ve a vestirte!—Nathaniel se dirigió a la habitación del pelirrojo para ponerse la ropa, mientras que a él solo le dio tiempo de ponerse una camiseta.

—¡Cassy!—lo llamó.

—Estoy aquí—respondió.

—¡Hola, cariño! ¿Cómo has estado?

—Esto... bien, sí—estaba terriblemente nervioso—¿Dónde están mi padre y Demonio?

—Ellos no pueden venir hoy, Cassy. Por cierto, ¿qué te ha pasado en el cuello? ¿Te has hecho daño? — _Nathaniel...—_ maldijó para sí—No es nada, no te preocupes por eso. Yo... tengo algo que decirte.

El rubio suspiró y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Castiel para luego entrar en la sala de estar.

—Bu-buenos días...—musitó algo ruborizado y nervioso, sobre todo nervioso. La mujer lo miró extrañada.

—Buenos días, ¿qué decías, Cassy? ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu amigo?

Castiel lo miró, buscando su aprobación, pero fue él quien se adelantó.

—Disculpe las molestias, lo que ha pasado es que Castiel me ha invitado a pasar la noche aquí porque mi padre me echó de casa. Sé que suena mal pero no es lo que piensa, mi padre es muy exigente y nunca está contento con lo que hago, ayer me... me dio una paliza y...—tragó saliva, el pelirrojo continuó.

—Él es el delegado principal del instituto, es muy inteligente y esas cosas... También me ayuda a cocinar de vez en cuando...

—¡Ah! Tú eres Nathaniel, ¿verdad?

—S-sí.

—Castiel me ha hablado de ti—el rubio lo miró sorprendido—, por mí no hay problema, puedes quedarte a hacer compañía a Castiel el tiempo que necesites.

—Es muy amable por su parte, pero pagaré todos los gastos en cuanto empiece a trabajar y me mudaré a vivir solo cuando reúna todo el dinero.

—De acuerdo, y... ¿dónde duermes?

Ambos tragaron saliva.

—¡En el sofá!—dijeron al unísono.

—Ah, bien, entonces—respondió,el rostro de los dos chicos estaba pálido—¿Os pasa algo?

—Te-tengo otra cosa que decirte—murmuró el pelirrojo mirando al rubio.

—¿Qué pasa, Cassy? Me estás asustando.

—Yo... cuando Nathaniel se vaya... me iré con él...

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—dijo algo asustada.

—Porque...—volvió a mirar a Nathaniel antes de decir nada, ahora ambos estaban sonrojados—es... es mi novio.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

*Música dramática* CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

¿Cómo creen que reaccionará la madre de Cast? O_o

Amo el Lys/Armin son tan achuchables...

AYYY DRAMA Y MÁS DRAMA XD ¡De eso tratará esta temporada! ¡Espero que os haya gustado!

Me encantaría leer vuestra opinión sobre la parte de Cass y Nath en este cap (también de los demás pero sobre todo de ellos)

Muchas gracias por leer


	5. Necesito tiempo

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola!

Llegué un pelín tarde u_u pero últimamente he estado ocupada y aunque tenía el capítulo listo me faltaba darle el último repaso y demás.

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y visitas! Como siempre digo, es un placer escribir para lectoras como vosotras

Sin decir más ¡A LEER!

* * *

—Porque...—volvió a mirar a Nathaniel antes de decir nada, ahora ambos estaban sonrojados—es... es mi novio.

—¿Qué?—fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Que es mi pareja, mi novio...—repitió.

—Pero… ¿eres gay?

—Supongo que si estoy saliendo con un chico eso me hace ''gay''—contestó nervioso, la expresión seria de su madre era aterradora—Yo...Sólo te pido que nos dejes quedarnos hasta que podamos conseguir una casa… mamá.

Ella los miraba asombrada.

—¿Po-por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Desde cuándo lleváis…?

—Dos semanas y poco más—respondió.

—Pe-pero, Cassy, eso es muy poco tiempo, ¿no crees que es demasiado apresurado que viváis juntos?

Castiel mantuvo su expresión dura, observó al rubio cabizbajo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Yo le quiero y ahora… no sé qué sería de mi vida sin él.

Ella los miró algo sorprendida y suspiró al profundamente.

—Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres, estoy de acuerdo…—ellos se miraron—Por mí no hay problema de que os quedéis aquí.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro, quiero lo mejor para ti y lo mejor supongo que es lo que tú quieres y si tú lo quieres a él… Está bien.

Mantuvieron el silencio unos segundos.

—Gracias—contestaron al unísono, los dos chicos se miraron algo nerviosos.

—Lo único que os digo es que tenéis que pensarlo bien, mudarse a vivir con una persona no es nada fácil, la convivencia y el mantenimiento de la casa es complicado. Si os vais los dos a vivir en la misma casa… tenéis que estéis seguros de ello.

Castiel asintió.

—Pu-puedes concedernos un minuto—dijo agarrando a Nathaniel de la mano y dirigiéndolo a su habitación con rudeza. La madre del pelirrojo los observó alejarse. Castiel cerró la puerta después de que ambos hubieran entrado.

—¿Po-por qué hiciste eso?

—Estar con mi madre y contigo a la vez, cuando le acabo de decir que somos pareja no es una situación en la que me sienta cómodo…

Nathaniel no contestó, simplemente lo miraba soltar un suspiro.

—Castiel...—lo llamó al fin.

—¿Qué?

—Gracias—se acercó a él para abrazarlo. El pelirrojo le correspondió el abrazo rodeándolo con los brazos.

—Rubia...—musitó y le dio un leve beso en la nuca.

—No me llames rubia, no soy una chica.

Castiel rió levemente sin haberlo soltado aún.

—Eres el pasivo.

—No siempre seré el pasivo.

—Serás el pasivo, con tus grito-gemidos es imposible que seas activo.

Nathaniel lo pellizcó sin haberse soltado del abrazo, Castiel se rió mientras que el rubio colocaba sus brazos encima de los hombros del pelirrojo, fueron acercándose poco a poco. De repente, la puerta se abrió.

—¡Oh! ¡Perdón por la interrupción!—exclamó Valeria al verlos tan acaramelados, ellos se separaron—. Sólo quería preguntar si Nathaniel es alérgico a algún alimento…

—Toca la puerta antes de entrar—gruñó el pelirrojo.

—¡Lo siento!—se disculpó con una sonrisa.

—No, no soy alérgico a ningún alimento, gracias por la preocupación—contestó esta vez el delegado.

—De acuerdo, siento haber interrumpido—dijo saliendo sin dejar de sonreír. Cerró la puerta.

—Siempre tan metomentodo…—susurra Castiel molesto.

—¿No debería ir a ayudarle con la comida…?

—De eso nada, tú te quedas aquí conmigo—dijo agarrándolo por la cintura y tirando de él hasta caer sentados en la cama.

—Pero no debería….

Castiel bufó.

—Está bien… Sólo un momento—le plantó un corto beso en los labios y se levantó para ponerse unos pantalones. Cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta, vio que el delegado lo miraba embelesado.

—¿Una foto?—preguntó irónicamente. Nathaniel se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Castiel soltó una risita. Cuando ya tenía la ropa puesta se dirigió a la puerta.

—Que conste que es solo para que le causes buena impresión, ¿vale?

Nathaniel bufó.

—Vale—abrió la puerta y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina. Castiel entró para observar lo que hacía la mujer, mientras que Nathaniel se quedó en la puerta.

—Esto… ¿necesita ayuda?—preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡Ah! ¡No, no! Solo tengo que calentar la comida, la traje ya preparada.

—Oh, ya veo.

Castiel salió de la cocina, y agarrando por detrás las caderas de Nathaniel le susurró en el oído algo. Caminaron hasta la mesa del comedor y se sentaron. El delegado estaba muy nervioso y él lo había notado, posó su mano encima de la del chico para tranquilizarlo.

—No te va a morder ni nada por el estilo, tranquilo—susurró con una risa que contagió al rubio. Continuaron charlando en voz baja, olvidándose incluso de que no estaban solos ya que Castiel le acariciaba el pelo, la mejilla, sus manos…

—Chicos, la comida esta lista—escucharon a Valeria y salieron de su ensimismamiento, la miraron algo avergonzados y se dieron cuenta de que ella tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Comenzó a servir la mesa, con ayuda de los dos chicos y se sentaron a comer. Castiel miraba de reojo al rubio de vez en cuando, rozaba su pierna con la de él.

—Por cierto, Nathaniel, ¿vas a denunciar…?

Él suspiró nerviosamente.

—Sí que lo hará, da igual si es su padre o no, no va a ponerle un dedo encima jamás, como que me llamo Castiel—Valeria miró a su hijo algo sorprendida. Luego continuó comiendo sin decir una palabra. Al finalizar el almuerzo, los dos chicos metieron los platos en el lavavajillas para después dirigirse al salón.

—Chicos, se me ha hecho tardísimo, tengo un vuelo a las cinco y tendré que marcharme ya, así que nos veremos en unos cinco días. ¡Portaos bien!

—Nosotros siempre nos portamos ''bien''—le contestó Castiel—La próxima vez, traeme a Demonio.

—Lo intentaré, ¡espero que no tengan problemas! ¡Nos vemos pronto!

—Buen viaje—dijeron casi a la vez, rieron al ver la sincronización que tenían.

—¡Portaos bien!—fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, ambos soltaron un profundo suspiro.

En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba Kentin, estaba sentado en el banco del patio del instituto. Suspiraba al ver pasar varias veces a Alexy, quien no quería mirarle y mucho menos dirigirle la palabra.

—Kentin, Sucrette me ha contado lo que pasó, ¿lo has arreglado ya con Alexy?—Rosalya se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

—No, no quiere hablarme.

—¿Se lo has explicado?

—Sí, pero no me cree—respondió secamente.

—Vaya, no pensé que Alexy fuera tan celoso.

Kentin suspiró.

—Entiendo que no quiera perdonarme, tuve dudas desde el principio. Pensaba que… lo de nosotros no iba a funcionar, pero… cada vez que sonreía yo… yo me sentía el chico más afortunado del planeta… Y ahora, la he jodido, no solo porque Sucrette me haya besado, si no porque a mí me gustaba ella y pensaba que no iba a poder olvidarla, pero… cuando estoy con Alexy, se me olvida todo.

—¿Le dijiste que te gustaba Sucrette?

—Sí.

—Creo que has metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero… puedes arreglarlo. Trata de hablar con él, dile lo que me has dicho a mí.

—Lo haría si él me hablase, pero no quiere…

—Inténtalo las veces que haga falta, si es que lo quieres de verdad.

—Tienes razón, gracias, Rosa, eres la mejor—dijo con una sonrisa, luego se levantó y entró al instituto en busca del chico de cabellos azules.

Entró en varias aulas antes de encontrarlo finalmente al final del pasillo, lo agarró del brazo. Él se giró.

—¿Otra vez tú?

—Alexy, todo esto es un malentendido.

—¿Igual que tus dudas?

—Ya no tengo ninguna duda. Sé que te quiero más que a nadie, te necesito, Alexy.

—¿Me necesitas porque ella te dejó? No soy segundo plato de nadie.

—Por favor, Alexy. No me fijaría en ella y ella tampoco en mí. Tiene novio.

—¿Quieres soltarme, por favor?

—Alexy, sólo dame una oportunidad, no te fallaré, te lo prometo.

—¿Para que vuelvas a hacerme daño y a burlarte de mí?

—Te juro que no, Alexy, te lo estoy suplicando—pidió agarrándole de la mano.

—Suéltame—Kentin lo ignoró, lo tomó por las mejillas con las dos manos y lo besó apasionadamente, Alexy se sorprendió pero el sabor de los labios de Kentin era irresistible y acabó correspondiendo al beso. Se separaron unos de segundos después.

—Kentin, no…—musitó.

—Te quiero, Alexy. Esto me está matando, por favor...

—Yo…

—Por favor, Alexy. Sé que dije que también quería a Su' pero… ella es mi mejor amiga, te juro que es solo eso. Quiero estar contigo y no quiero esconderme, me da igual que todos lo sepan, me da igual lo que piensen, me da igual todo; porque solo quiero estar contigo.

—Kentin, necesito tiempo. Déjame al menos un par de días para pensarlo… Me… me has hecho daño, mucho daño…

—Perdóname—pidió, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Déjame tiempo—contestó él.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Creo que me quedó algo corto... ¡Lo siento!

Aaissh la madre de Castiel debería ser fujoshi... ¿os lo imagináis? ¡Me reiría muchísimo! XD

En cuanto a Alexy y Kentin... en parte, entiendo a Alexy porque es normal, que tu novio dude y que luego lo encuentres besando a una chica... Ahora Kentin quiere recuperarlo, en el próximo se verán los progresos o retrocesos (no haré spoiler) de esta pareja.

Lys y Armin no aparecen aquí pero en el próximo aparecerán más y cada vez irán tomando más protagonismo en la historia :D

Dicho todo esto, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER

PD: Los review me animan mucho a escribir así que si me dejáis uno seré feliz y me darán ganas de actualizar más rápido :D


	6. Ellas

Era sábado, al fin. Lysandro se encontraba tranquilamente en el parque con su -recién encontrada- libreta. Estaba escribiendo una nueva canción cuando de pronto alguien se puso justo en frente de él. Levantó la mirada.

—Lysandro—era Armin.

—¿A-Armin?—se sonrojó levemente.

—Esto… ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Por supuesto—cerró su libreta y guardó el bolígrafo—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Es Alexy, está muy deprimido últimamente y no sé que puedo hacer—suspiró.

—Creo que lo mejor es que lo dejes pensar, dale a entender que si necesita ayuda puede contar contigo. Eso es todo, no te preocupes en exceso.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón…

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

—Armin, yo… discúlpame por lo del otro día. Siento no haberte explicado nada… La primera vez que te besé fue porque solo quería… agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí, pero esta vez… me estaba matando estar contigo y no...—él lo interrumpió.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo… a mí no me desagradas.

—¿No te importó que te besara?

—No me molestó, si es a lo que te refieres—musitó algo ruborizado.

—Ya veo—rió, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Estaban tan ensimismados con el otro que no se dieron cuenta de que había una chica cerca de ellos y había oído toda la conversación.

—¡Lysandro!—lo abrazó con una sonrisa.

—¿Nina? ¿Qué-qué haces aquí?

—Venir a visitarte, ¿a qué más va a ser?—sonrió, Lysandro la empujó levemente para que dejara de abrazarlo—¿Quién es este chico?—dijo refiriéndose al gamer.

—Soy Armin, amigo de Lysandro—contestó.

— Oh, está bien. ¿Cuándo harás el siguiente concierto, Lysandro?

—No lo sé, Castiel ha estado líado y no hemos ensayado.

—Jo, es una pena. Yo quería escucharte cantar de nuevo—dijo con una sonrisa risueña—Prométeme que me avisarás cuando tengas la fecha para el concierto, ¿vale?

—Claro—contestó—Me tengo que ir, Leight se enfadará si no voy a ayudarle con la tienda esta tarde.

—¡Vale! ¡Vendré a verte más a menudo!—Lysandro ya se había girado para marcharse. Armin trató de levantarse pero la chica lo detuvo.

—¿Qué hacías con Lysandro? ¿De qué estabais hablando?—dijo en tono amenazante.

—De nada importante.

—Más te vale, porque Lysandro es solo mío. Y él me quiere mucho.

Armin se quedó en silencio, ¿por qué se sentía tan molesto con aquella chica? Mierda, estaba celoso.

—No quiero verte cerca de Lysandro y no puedes dejar que te bese en la mejilla como antes, ¿¡vale!?

Él no contestó.

—No me hagas enfadar, yo...—alguien la interrumpió.

—Nina, será mejor que te marches ya. No molestes más a Armin.

—¡Rosa!

—Ya te dije, Lysandro acaba de irse así que ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

—Bueno, me iré, pero solo porque tengo que hacer algunas cosas con el club—dijo antes de salir.

Rosa se quedó allí, esperando a que ella se marchara.

—¿Es la novia de Lysandro?—preguntó el chico.

—Que va, es solo una fan de Lys. ¿Por qué? ¿Te acaba de amenazar?

—Sí. Decía que Lysandro era suyo y cosas así.

—No le hagas caso, siempre es así. Voy a ir a la tienda con Lysandro y Leight, ¿te apetece acompañarme? Puedes traer a tu hermano también—sonrió—. Además, así podrás ver a Lysandrito—rió.

—Pero…—lo interrumpió.

—Últimamente estáis muy juntos, ¿crees que no me había dado cuenta?—soltó otra risita.

Había pasado dos horas desde que la madre de Castiel se había marchado. En todo aquel tiempo comenzaron a limpiar y ordenar la casa como es debido. Finalmente, cuando acabaron, ambos se sentaron en el sofá para ver la televisión.

—La próxima vez, no metas los envoltorios de la comida debajo de la cama. Es increíble que no haya cucarachas—lo regañó el rubio.

—Que sí, no seas pesado—musitó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Nathaniel.

—¿Aún quieres dormir?

—No, pero estoy un poco cansado—suspiró y volvió a sentarse en el sofá—Quítate la camiseta, voy a ponerte la crema para todos esos moretones.

Se levantó del sofá para dirigirse al baño y tomar la pomada, cuando volvió encontró a Nathaniel semi-desnudo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Se sentó a su lado.

—Puedo hacerlo solo.

—Déjame hacerlo a mí.

—No soy ningún crío, puedo ponerme la crema solo—refunfuñó arrebatándole el tubo de crema. Ya había casi terminado, solo le faltaba la espalda.

—Déjame, yo te la pondré.

Nathaniel acabó aceptando, a decir verdad, era agradable sentir las cálidas manos de Castiel sobre su piel. No decían nada, ambos estaban pensando. De pronto, el delegado comenzó a notar las manos del pelirrojo sobre su abdomen y sus labios en el cuello.

—Castiel…—musitó apartando las manos y girándose.

—Vamos, seré cuidadoso—respondió plantándole un beso en los labios mientras llevaba sus manos al cuello del delegado. Pero, para colmo, sonó el timbre. Se separaron lentamente.

—Mierda—dijo Castiel molesto. Nathaniel tomó su camisa y se la puso a la vez que el pelirrojo se dirigía a la puerta para abrir, creía que era Lysandro y por ello no miró por la rendija. Abrió encontrándose a la persona que menos deseaba ver.

—¡Gatito!—exclamó tirándose a sus brazos. Él la empujó.

—¿Debrah? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?—gruñó.

—¡He venido a visitarte, gatito! Fui al instituto y al ver que no estabas vine a verte a casa. ¡Qué grata sorpresa! ¿No crees?—trató de entrar pero Castiel no la dejó.

—No eres bienvenida aquí así que marchate.

—¿Me ocultas algo, gatito? ¿Estás con otra chica?

—No me llames ''gatito''. Y no, no estoy con otra chica—quiso continuar pero ella no lo dejo,

—¡Ah! ¡Qué alivio!

—Haz el favor de largarte.

—¿No me invitarás a pasar?—dijo posando sus brazos por alrededor del cuello de Castiel y se acercó a él.

—No—contestó secamente, empujándola—No me toques.

—¿Y cómo has estado? ¿No tienes novia, gatito?

—Tengo novio, así que déjame vivir en paz, no me fijaré en ti nunca más, lárgate de una maldita vez—dijo tratando de cerrar la puerta pero ella puso el pie de por medio, impidiéndoselo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Entendí bien? ¿Ya no te gustan las chicas, gatito?

—Deja de llamarme ''gatito''.

—¡Respóndeme! ¿No es una broma?

—No, no es ninguna broma.

—¿Y se puede saber quién es?

Castiel bufó.

—No necesitas saberlo—gruñó intentando cerrar la puerta. Nathaniel escuchaba todo desde la cocina. Ella no lo dejó.

—Castiel, lo siento, yo… te quiero tanto que no podía estar más sin ti.

Trató de acercarse pero él no la dejó.

—Por favor, gatito. Te quiero, no seas malo, deja a ese idiota con el que estés saliendo y vuelve conmigo. No te dejaré más, te lo prometo—pidió agarrando las manos de Castiel.

Él la miró levantando una ceja.

—Cállate. Ya te lo he dicho, no voy a volver contigo. Tengo a alguien, y es mucho mejor que tú.

—Pero, tú no eres gay, gatito.

—¿Qué sabrás tú? Mentiste, dijiste que había sido él cuando fuiste tú quien lo sedujo. Además, te largaste con la banda y me dejaste solo. Nunca, en mi puta vida volveré a fijarme en una tipa como tú.

—Pero, gatito...—la interrumpió.

—Cállate—la empujó pero ella volvió a tirarse a sus brazos y logró posar sus labios sobre los de Castiel. Esta vez no fue Castiel quien la empujó para que se separase, si no el delegado de Sweet Amoris.

—¿Nathaniel?—exclamó sorprendida.

—Ya te ha dicho que te largues, así que hazlo antes de que llame a la policía—la amenazó.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero no entiendo! ¿Qué haces tú en la casa de Castiel?

—Ahora vivo con él y...—Castiel continuó.

—Él es mi novio, así que ya puedes ir marchándote. Estoy harto de repetirlo: no eres bienvenida aquí.

—¿Tu novio? ¡Ja! ¿En serio tratáis de vengaros de ese modo? ¡Podíais buscar una excusa más creíble!

—¿Crees que nos rebajaríamos tanto a tu nivel? Nosotros estamos juntos porque queremos no por ti.

Ella reía sarcásticamente.

—Todo esto es una venganza por lo que hice, ¿cierto? De haber sido yo… me lo hubiera currado más.

—No es ninguna venganza.

—¿En serio?—dijo con sarcasmo—¿Y por qué no os dais un besito de paso?

Castiel levantó una ceja, agarró a Nathaniel por la cintura y tiró de él de modo que sus labios se juntaran con los del rubio en un apasionado beso frente a la chica. Unos segundos después se separaron.

—Ahora que ya lo sabes y lo has comprobado por ti misma, lárgate.

Ella los miró con rabia.

—¡JA! Estáis locos si pensáis que esto se va a quedar así. Porque voy a haceros la vida imposible, par de ilusos.

Castiel consiguió empujarla fuera de la casa y cerró la puerta.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Siento haber tardado en actualizar :( He estado enferma y también muy ocupada y por eso no había podido actualizar antes. Lo siento ;(

¡Trataré de no retrasarme en el próximo! ;)

¡Gracias por leer!

PD: ¿Qué creéis que hará Debrah? ¡Podéis decirme vuestras ideas mediante un review! TODOS son bienvenidos :D


	7. Ahorrar agua

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola!

Vale, LO SIENTO MUCHO. He vuelto a retrasarme con el capítulo :(

He estado muy líada con los exámenes y no tuve tiempo para escribir pero hoy finalmente pude liberarme un poco de ellos y escribir este capítulo para todas mis lectoras

Sé que el título es raro, y no, no se llama así por la canción de Romeo Santos jajajaja

DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA

* * *

Castiel, al darse la vuelta para volver al salón vio que el rubio no estaba allí. Se dirigió al salón para buscarlo y finalmente lo encontró en el sofá, mirando la televisión con una mueca molesta. Se tumbó junto a él.

—Ya sé que es odiosa, no escuches nada de lo que diga. Está loca—le dijo.

El delegado soltó un suspiro.

—Nath...—lo llamó. Él no le hizo caso, simplemente seguía mirando la televisión—Nath...—repitió, pero tampoco contestó—Joder, ¿se puede saber qué cojones te pasa?

Lo miró antes de responder.

—¿Por qué no la empujaste cuando te besó?—dijo molesto.

—¿Es eso? ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Fue ella la que se acercó, no me dio tiempo para empujarla.

—Ya, pero seguro que si yo no la hubiese apartado, tú la hubieras besado—respondió.

—Anda ya, ¿estás loco? Es una víbora asquerosa. ¿Cómo crees que voy a querer besarla?

—Ya te lo dije, si yo no la hubiese apartado, tú la hubieras besado tan a gusto.

Castiel soltó una pequeña carcajada, le parecía realmente rídiculo.

—Nath, ¿estás celoso?—preguntó, aunque ya era bastante obvio.

—Claro que no—mintió.

—¿Seguro?

—No estoy celoso.

—Vale, entonces dame un beso.

—Vete y dáselo a Debrah—contestó haciendo una mueca de enfado. Castiel volvió a reírse y lo agarró por las mejillas—. No me beses.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no quiero.

—No te enfades por esa gilipollez—se acercó más, él apartó la cara—Dame un beso.

—No, no quiero los gérmenes de esa...—iba a decir una palabrota, pero no lo hizo.

—¿En serio? Te he besado antes, delante de ella. Ya tienes ''gérmenes''.

—Aagg, es verdad—se llevó la mano a la boca.

Castiel le apartó la mano y se acercó más a él. Pegó su frente a la de él y rozó su nariz con la del chico.

—No me beses—repitió, en tono de advertencia. Castiel sonrió divertido y le plantó juntó sus labios con los de él un par de segundos. Nathaniel se levantó molesto del sofá y ando hacia el pasillo.

—¿A dónde vas?—le preguntó el pelirrojo sin haberse levantado.

—A lavarme la boca—contestó antes de entrar al baño. Castiel soltó una carcajada antes de levantarse e ir tras él.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Alexy andaba por la acera en dirección a su casa. Armin, Lysandro, Rosalya y Leight habían decidido ir a comer fuera de casa mientras que él prefirió marcharse. Estaba llegando cuando de pronto escuchó una voz detrás de él.

—¡Alexy!—él se giró.

—¿Jade? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesitaba comprar algunas semillas y ahora tengo que llevarlas al instituto, ¿estás ocupado ahora?

—No, en realidad, me estaba yendo a casa, ¿necesitas ayuda?

—Me gustaría que alguien del instituto me acompañase, pero no te preocupes si no puedes.

Alexy meditó unos segundos.

—Está bien, vayamos.

—Muchas gracias—sonrió, ambos empezaron a caminar.

Andaron en silencio unos minutos. Alexy estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Esto… Alexy, ¿estás bien?

—¿Eh? Sí.

—Sucrette me ha contado algo acerca de ti y Kentin…

—Ah, sí...—musitó.

—¿Le has perdonado?

—No—suspiró—desde el principio dudó si de verdad me quería a mí o a Su' y… no… no sé.

—¿Ya no le quieres?

—Claro que lo quiero, pero me duele mucho.

—¿Y entonces no le vas a perdonar?

—No lo sé—contestó finalmente.

—¿Se disculpó?

—Sí, varias veces, parecía arrepentido pero… tengo miedo de que me haga daño otra vez.

—Creo que te estás haciendo más daño de esta forma, ¿sabes? Aunque, puedes hacer lo que quieras, solo espero que lo arregles pronto. Todos queremos volver a ver al Alexy feliz de siempre—sonrió.

Él suspiró y embozó una sonrisa.

—Claro…

Armin se encontraba en el supermercado, comprando algunas cosas para la cena. De pronto sonó su móvil, él contestó y le extraño escuchar una voz femenina en la línea.

—¿Diga?

—Con que te llamas Armin… ¿verdad?

—Eh… Sí—no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién se trataba—¿Quién eres?

—¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí? Soy la adorable Nina, novia de Lysandro.

Armin frunció el ceño.

—No eres su novia, solo una fan.

—¿Eso es lo que te ha contado mi cuñadita? Pues es mentira, soy su novia.

—Pero eres menor que él—respondió.

—¡El amor no tiene edad!—exclamó.

—Ya, claro. ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?

—Tengo muchos contactos, ¿sabes?—Armin quería decir algo pero ella no lo dejó—. Y te llamaba para decirte que te vayas alejando de mi Lysandro, es mío y no te va a querer a ti.

—¿Y tú qué sabrás?

—¡Lo sé! ¿Cómo va a preferir salir con un chico tan friki como tú cuando él es taaaan apuesto y encantador? ¡Ni en broma! ¡Claro que me prefiere a mí! Soy hermosa y encantadora como él—dijo soltando una risita. Armin solo pensó que estaba loca. Muy loca.

—Si tú lo dices...—iba a colgar pero volvió a escuchar un grito proveniente del teléfono.

—¡ESPERA!—se puso el móvil en la oreja nuevamente—Tú… ¿Has besado a Lysandrito?

Él tragó saliva.

—N-no—mintió.

—¿Y por qué tartamudeas?

—N-no est-estoy tartamudeando—dijo nervioso.

—Es mentira, escuché todo lo que hablasteis en el parque—se quejó. Armin se quedó en blanco—¡Te lo tengo advertido! ¡Lysandrito es mío y si intentas arrebatármelo te vas a enterar!

—No-no he intentado nada.

—¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Lysandro no querrá salir con un chico como tú!

Y colgó la llamada. Armin suspiró, ¿sería verdad eso? No lo creía, Nina está loca.

El tiempo pasó y eran cerca de las nueve y media. Castiel y Nathaniel estaban cenando silenciosamente.

—Esto… Castiel.

—¿Qué?

—Mañana no puedo faltar al instituto otra vez, soy el delegado principal, además, no puedo cargarle a Melody todo el trabajo.

—Que se joda—contestó y siguió comiendo.

—Cast…—él gruñó.

—Ya… Entonce s, ¿te sientes bien? ¿No te duele?

—Sí me duele, pero me aguantaré.

—Si te sientes mal mejor quédate. Hablaré con la directora si quieres.

—La directora te castigará otra vez por no hacer el castigo del otro día—contestó el rubio.

—¿Quieres ir al instituto?

—La verdad es que no, pero es mi obligación.

—''Es mi obligación''—lo imitó—. No es para tanto, yo he faltado más de una semana seguida y mírame.

—Exacto.

—¿Exacto qué?

—No quiero acabar como tú.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy una mala influencia?—dijo irónicamente.

—Sí—contestó divertido.

—Ah, ya lo sabía—ambos sonrieron.

Terminaron de comer y recogieron los platos, después de hacer su rutina nocturna decidieron darse una ducha. Nathaniel entró primero, pero después entró también Castiel.

—Eh—se quejó el delegado.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no me dejas ni siquiera ducharme solo?

—Porque tenemos que ahorrar agua—dijo sonriendo de forma traviesa.

—Si ya, mentiroso.

Castiel le enseñó la lengua.

—Tenemos que preocuparnos por el planeta y los gastos, _Nath—_ respondió con tono seductor mientras lo acorralaba contra las paredes de la ducha. El delegado suspiró y resignado aceptó ducharse con el pelirrojo. Aunque él tuviera la manía de tocar donde no debería, pero de todas maneras, le gustaba.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡¿Quién más quiere ahorrar agua con Castiel?! jajajaja

Intentaré subir el capítulo el sábado o domingo :3

Espero que os haya gustado, ¿qué os está pareciendo el fic?

Ah, una pregunta más, ** _¿quereis lemon?_**

 ** __**¡Como siempre digo, los review son gratis y bien recibidos! ¡Dejad los que queráis! ;)


	8. Complicado

Notas de la autora:

Hola

Lo sé, lo sé. He tardado demasiado, me he pasado y lo sé, pero tengo varias razones: la primera es que tuve problemas personales y eso no contribuyó a mis ánimos, la segunda que tuve trabajos para entregar y por eso he tardado en actualizar; porque no podía escribir.

Lo lamento :( Espero no tardar en al subir el próximo, este me quedó corto pero espero que os guste.

DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA

* * *

Nathaniel había perdido la noción del tiempo, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaban en la ducha? No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Seguía notando a Castiel violando su boca y eso le hacía perder los sentidos. Suspiró al notar las manos del pelirrojo atraer sus caderas hacia él. Se separaron finalmente para tomar aire.

—¿Quieres ''jugar''?—preguntó traviesamente Castiel, cuando hubo recuperado el aliento, sin haberlo soltado aún.

—Depende del tipo de juego que sea...—respondió sonriendo.

Castiel sonrió y junto su nariz con la del rubio.

—Ya sabes de qué ''juego'' estoy hablando…—respondió acercándose a la oreja de Nathaniel.

Cuando el delegado estaba a punto de contestar escucharon a alguien aporrear la puerta.

—Joder, ¿es que hoy es el día de interrumpirnos y no me había dado cuenta?—gruñó irónicamente el pelirrojo. Se separó de él y salió de la ducha.

—Vuelvo en seguida—le dijo después de haberse vestido.

Aún se escuchaban golpes provenientes de la puerta, finalmente el pelirrojo se acercó a la perilla para ver de quién se trataba. No daba crédito a quién era…

—¡ABRE EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE!

Castiel dudó pero al final abrió solo un poco la puerta, colocando el pie detrás de ella para impedirle abrir.

—Baje la voz, no soy el único que vive en estos alrededores—se quejó él.

—¿Dónde demonios está Nathaniel?

—No tengo por qué responderle, no creo que se esté preocupando por él. Así que déjelo en paz.

—Soy su padre y tengo más autoridad que tú, mocoso.

—La autoridad la tiene perdida, porque no creo que le convenga que la policía vea a Nathaniel y sepa que fue usted quién le hizo todo eso—contraatacó él.

—Exijo que lo dejes salir, ¡se va conmigo!—empujó la puerta.

—¿Castiel?—escuchó al rubio desde el pasillo.

—Nath, no salgas—le ordenó el pelirrojo.

—¡Nathaniel! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!—volvió a empujar a Castiel—¡Quita de en medio, mocoso!

Debido a un fuerte golpe, el pelirrojo tuvo que quitar el pie y la puerta se abrió de pronto. Dándole otro empujón a Castiel lo trató de quitar del medio, pero él volvió a colocarse delante de Nathaniel.

—Está invadiendo mi casa, salga ahora mismo si no quiere llevarse otra denuncia más.

—¡Te he dicho que te apartes, mocoso del demonio!—trató de apartar a Castiel pero no lo consiguió.

—Papá...—Ámber entró en la sala.

—¡Ámber! ¡Te dije que te quedases en el coche!

—Los vecinos van a llamar a la policía por tu culpa, estás gritando muy fuerte.

—¡Me da igual!

—Papá, déjalo. Él está...está mejor con Castiel—soltó con dificultad.

—Nathaniel, ya te lo he dicho, tienes que volver a casa, tu madre está preocupada—dijo ahora con un tono de voz normal, pero aun así con dureza.

—Si vuelvo vas a seguir haciéndome daño, lo sé.

—Papá, vayámonos a casa—sugirió la rubia—Es suficiente por hoy.

—Nathaniel, te he dicho que vayas a casa ahora, obedéceme.

—Nathaniel se va a quedar conmigo a partir de ahora, no le necesita a usted—intervino Castiel.

—¡Tú que sabrás!

—No me voy a ir—advirtió Nathaniel.

—¡Primero, me sales con que eres marica, y ahora también dices que te quedas a vivir con él! ¡Qué bonito cuento de princesas! ¿verdad?

Castiel lo miró con odio.

—Salga de mi casa, nadie lo ha invitado.

—¡Y a mi qué!

—¿Tienen algún problema?—era la vecina del pelirrojo desde la puerta.

—¡NO!—exclamó el padre de Nathaniel. Ella asintió y se alejó de la casa.

—Le he dicho que se largue, salga inmediatamente—repitió Castiel.

El padre del delegado se alejó refunfuñando hasta la puerta.

—Ámber, nos vamos y la próxima vez, vendré con la policía.

Salió, pero Ámber se había quedado allí. Nathaniel apartó al pelirrojo y le dio un abrazo a su hermana. Castiel bufó.

—Suerte, nos vemos—dijo despidiéndose antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta. El rubio se giró para ver al pelirrojo. Se acercó a él y vio una marca roja en el hombro descubierto por la camisa sin mangas que llevaba Castiel.

—Es un bruto—musitó él.

—Ya me había dado cuenta.

—¿Cuándo te lo hizo?

—Cuando me empujó para abrir la puerta, no es nada—Nathaniel lo abrazó con fuerza, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro sano del chico, tragó saliva y cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto con el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué…?

—Es que no puedo pensar en volver y… si vuelvo estaré solo y...—Castiel lo interrumpió.

—No quiero que vuelvas a decir que estás solo. Estás conmigo y yo no te voy a dejar, metételo en esa cabeza hueca—agarró las dos manos del rubio—Estoy contigo y... te quiero y todas esas cursilerías.

Nathaniel solo pudo abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Yo también te quiero—musitó.

—No volverás a esa maldita casa, te quedarás aquí conmigo. Si tu padre tiene motivos para denunciarme, nosotros también los tenemos, y son más graves, así que no te preocupes más por eso, ¿de acuerdo, rubia?

—No me llames rubia—musitó él.

Castiel se rió levemente.

—¿De acuerdo, ''gatito''?

Nathaniel no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo—y lo besó.

Alexy había decidido quedar con Kentin esa tarde, finalmente iban a hablar las cosas como se debía. Kentin llevaba allí media hora y el chico aún no aparecía, pero se quedó allí esperando.

—Kentin—se giró, encontrándolo detrás de él. No contestó, solo se quedo quieto y callado—. Hola.

—Hola—respondió secamente, estaba muy nervioso.

—Veo que me has esperado, gracias—dijo él mientras se sentaba junto al chico militar en un banco.

—Quería verte y… tenía la esperanza de que vendrías—sonrió con nostalgia.

—Yo… Creo que lo mejor será que...—suspiró. Kentin lo miró ansioso—Te quiero, Kentin y… te echo de menos.

—Yo también te he extrañado, Alex.

—Si… si volvemos… ¿me dejarás besarte? ¿No me rechazaras?

—Claro que no.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto.

—Y si lo hago ahora… ¿me rechazarás?

Kentin abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—No.

Alexy se acercó a él, posó sus labios sobre los de Kentin y lo besó, cerrando los ojos ante el contacto. Disfrutaron de aquel beso unos minutos hasta que finalmente se separaron.

—Entonces… ¿podemos… podemos volver?—preguntó el moreno.


	9. Melody

¡Holi!

Perdón la tardanza .

Este capítulo lo subo a toda prisa porque no tengo tiempo. Lo editaré más tarde nuevamente porque lo he escrito a toda prisa, lo siento u.u

Gracias por todos los comentarios ¡ya 15! ¡Gracias! Sois geniales

DISFRUTA DE LA LECTURA

* * *

—Entonces… ¿podemos… podemos volver?

Alexy suspiró.

—No lo sé.

—Alex, no me gusta estar así… ya te he dicho que lo siento…

—¿Crees que todo se va a solucionar con un ''lo siento''?

—No, pero te extraño. No puedo estar con ella sin pensar en ti. Te quiero demasiado, Alexy—agachó la cabeza.

—Me cuesta creerte después de todo.

—Yo… Era verdad, me gustaba Sucrette desde hace mucho, pero… ella nunca me ha prestado atención y comprendí que no me hará caso... contigo me di cuenta de que no la necesito, que tú eres diferente, habías estado conmigo y no me había dado cuenta—suspiró—Alexy, perdóname. Perdona por todo lo que te dije, me equivoqué, soy un idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que… la persona que realmente necesitaba eras tú y no ella…

Tragó saliva con nerviosismo. El chico de cabellos azules simplemente lo miraba.

—¿D-de verdad sientes todo lo que dices?

—Si no lo sintiera, no lo diría—Alexy no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra—. Solo te pido una segunda oportunidad… por favor.

—De acuerdo.

Kentin creyó haber escuchado mal.

—¿Qué?

—Que sí, que está bien.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—Oh, Alexy, gracias—lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Prométeme que no vas a volver a besar a otra persona mientras estés conmigo—musitó.

—Te lo prometo.

—Vale—sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo.

—Me vas a asfixiar, Kentin—le contestó Alexy riendo.

—Discúlpame—respondió soltándolo—Ya está empezando a hacer frío.

—Sí—Alexy se encogió de hombros—. Está llegando la navidad.

Kentin sonrió y se inclinó hacia el chico de cabellos azules, acercándose considerablemente, con sus labios prácticamente rozándose.

De pronto Alexy puso sus manos en los hombros del muchacho y lo apartó. El moreno se sorprendió un poco y se quedó quieto, esperando una explicación.

—Pero… hay algo que aún no me queda claro.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasará con Su' y tus padres?

—Pues… Sucrette se enterará de todas formas y mis padres… no sé… tendré que contárselo…—dijo nervioso.

—No tengas prisa, será mejor que esperemos un poco antes de que se lo digas a tus padres.

Kentin asintió con la cabeza, dirigió una mirada al parque, que estaba casi vacío. Volvió a mirar a Alexy.

—Alex, esto… podría ser una cita...—dijo algo ruborizado. Alexy sonrió.

—¿No lo era desde el principio?—contestó el de cabellos azules riendo. Él se tranquilizó un poco.

—Supongo que sí—rió nerviosamente, al igual que Alexy—. Echaba de menos todo esto.

—Yo también—admitió—¿Podemos ir a comer algo juntos?

—Claro que sí— sonrió.

Finalmente era lunes, y con ello todo lo que conlleva: la vuelta a la rutina. Armin había estado recibiendo una serie de mensajes un tanto extraños. Todos eran provenientes de la misma persona, ¿quién? Nina, ¡cómo no!

No le había comentado nada a nadie, al fin de al cabo era una tontería decirlo.

Estaba sentado junto a Lysandro, en el patio, mientras él jugaba a la consola, el chico victoriano escribía en su libreta, ninguno decía nada. Aquella tranquilidad fue interrumpida por el sonido del móvil del gamer.

Él sacó el teléfono y lo observó, ¿que sería esa vez?

—¿De quién es?—inquirió Lys.

—Ah, no es nadie.

—¿Es una chica?

—¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga?

—Sí, ¿quién es?—repitió curioso.

—Es Nina, tu fan.

—¿Ni-Nina? Pero… ¿por qué?

—Cree que estamos saliendo, no sé, supongo que tiene celos de mí. No ha parado de amenazarme.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Básicamente que me aleje de ti—continuó mirando la pantalla de su consola.

—¿En serio? Vaya, se está pasando. Hablaré con ella.

Armin se encogió de hombros, mientras Lysandro se acercaba a él para ver también la pantalla de la consola de él.

—¿Qué haces, Lys?

—Estoy mirádote jugar.

—¿No has terminado la canción?

—Sí, ya la terminé.

—¿Puedo verla?

—Pues…

—Oh, venga, déjame verla—puso el juego en modo pause y giró la cabeza hacia el chico, encontrándose con él a una distancia muy corta. Lysandro se separó despacio y abrió su libreta, luego buscó la página dónde estaba escrita la canción y permitió al chico leerla.

Armin leía despacio, mientras que Lysandro lo observaba impacientemente, cuando este acabo de leer, levantó la cabeza.

—Guau.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Pues…—Lysandro se ruborizó un poco y dirigió su mirada al suelo—. Definitivamente eres cursi, Lys—rió—Pero estoy seguro de que enamorarás a cualquier chica con esa letra—sonrió.

Él rió nerviosamente.

—Claro…

—¿Te pasa algo?

—¿Eh? No—mintió. Armin se encogió de hombros y continuó su partida en la consola, con su corazón latiendo con fuerza, ¿cómo podía ser tan romántico escribiendo tan solo palabras? Y eso que a Armin no solían gustarle ese tipo de letras pero… las de Lysandro eran una excepción.

En cuanto a Castiel y Nathaniel… No dejaban de llevarse miradas un tanto despectivas por parte de los alumnos del instituto. El delegado solo había estado en clase y en la sala de delegados, mientras que Castiel había estado en el aula, en la sala de delegados y en el sótano, dónde había ido para fumar un cigarrillo.

En aquel momento, Nathaniel se encontraba solo en la sala de delegados, organizando algunos papeles. De pronto escuchó la puerta abrirse, levantó la cabeza y vio a Melody.

—Hola, Nath…

Él tragó saliva.

—Hola, Melody, ¿qué ocurre?

—La directora me ha pedido que te ayude con esos papeles—señaló el montón de folios apilados sobre la mesa.

—Ah, gracias. Es muy amable por tu parte.

Ella se acercó y comenzó a colocar hojas, al igual que él.

—Oye...—musitó ella—¿Es verdad lo del otro día? ¿La foto era real?

Nathaniel se quedó callado unos segundos, luego respondió.

—Esto… sí, sí todo era verdad—contestó sin mirarla.

—¿Y la foto…?

—¿Tú también la viste?

—Sí, pero… no era real, ¿verdad?

—Tú misma la viste, sí era real. Karla nos pilló.

—Entonces… ¿no te gusto?

Nathaniel suspiró

—Lo siento, eres una gran chica, pero no me gustas de esa forma. Me gustas como amiga, porque… supongo que ya sabes que mi novio es Castiel.

—Pensaba que me lo había imaginado. Perdón por mi reacción del otro día, te grité y…

—Descuida—la interrumpió.

Melody se mordió el labio.

—A… a mí me gustabas desde hace mucho—musitó.

—Quizás deberías enamorarte de otro chico, yo especialmente no soy bueno para ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya te lo he dicho, no me gustas. Además, ahora estoy con él y estoy bien.

—Yo… siempre había querido besarte—hizo una pausa—¿me dejarías hacerlo ahora? Te prometo que me olvidaré de ti, es decir, me enamoraré de otra persona.

Nathaniel soltó los folios sobre un montón más pequeño y la miró sorprendido.

—Melody, sabes que no estaría bien. Estoy con Castiel y a él no le haría gracia que lo hiciera y sinceramente, a mí tampoco.

—Pero será sin sentimientos, de verdad.

—Lo siento, Melody.

—Castiel no se enterará. ¡Quedará entre nosotros dos!

—No, Melody.

Ella se acercó a él, en silencio y continuó ordenando los papeles. Nathaniel la miró de reojo y luego la imitó. Sin esperárselo, ella agarró su muñeca y se miraron.

—Melody, no me hagas repetirlo. Suéltame, por favor.

—Solo te estoy pidiendo uno, Nath.

—No...—ella se inclino y dio un leve beso en los labios del rubio, fue un roce perceptible pero muy casto.

Nathaniel soltó los papeles y la apartó.

—Te dije que no lo hicieras.

—Pero, Nath…—la interrumpió.

—Nada de peros. Te dije que no me gustas, ¿qué parte de que estoy saliendo con alguien no entiendes?

—Nath. Respóndeme algo—dijo en tono de voz desafiante—¿De verdad eres gay?—dijo mostrando aún más su escote. El delegado soltó un bufido.

—Déjame en paz.

—¡No me has contestado!

—¡Joder!—bufó nuevamente—No. No soy gay porque a mí no me gustan los chicos.

—¿Qué?

—Técnicamente no soy gay. Yo no me fijo en otros chicos. Castiel es mi novio y él es el único que me gusta, así que ya puedes ir tapándote antes de que te vea la directora.

—Ya, claro—dijo acercándose al chico, que retrocedía hasta que chocó con la pared. La chica rodeó a Nathaniel con una pierna, acercándose más a la entrepierna del chico y trató de colocar sus brazos sobre los hombros de él.

El delegado la apartó con un empujón y la sujetó fuertemente por los hombros, deshaciendo todos los agarres de ella.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme. Deja de comportarte como una zorra y comprende que no te voy a poner atención. Así que… Mejor búscate a otro.

Dicho eso salió de la sala de delegados, algo enfurecido, chocando con Kentin al salir.

—Aah, Nath, mira por dónde caminas.

—Disculpa—contestó en tono duro aún.

—¿Te pasa algo?

Suspiró.

—Bueno, Melody está insoportable, eso es todo.

—¿Es carmín eso que tienes en el labio?

Se llevó la mano a la boca.

—Mierda, fue ella—aclaró.

—Entiendo…

—No le hables a Castiel sobre esto, por favor…

—No hay problema.

—¿Hablar sobre qué?—intervino el pelirrojo.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Aviso: No todo es lo que parece XD

Pronto veremos más sobre las parejas y dentro de poco vendrá un lemon n_n

Espero que os haya gustado ;)

PD: Estas dos semanas las tengo llenas de exámenes, por eso ruego que disculpen si tardo más en actualizar. Intentaré actualizar el domingo y si no pues el lunes :)

¿Review, please?


	10. Las revelaciones

¡Hola! Sé que debéis odiarme, he tardado mucho en actualizar y la razón es que he estado con MUCHOS exámenes y no he tenido tiempo.

Debo anunciar que se acerca un lemon y no es precisamente de Cast y Nath ;S (que también)

DISFRUTEN

* * *

—No le hables a Castiel sobre esto, por favor…

—No hay problema.

—¿Hablar sobre qué?—intervino el pelirrojo.

—Ups—musitó Kentin.

—Hablemos en privado—agarró a Castiel del brazo y entraron al sótano.

El pelirrojo lo miró confundido.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Que… bueno, estaba en la sala de delegados ordenando papeles y entró Melody, se disculpó por lo del otro día y me preguntó que si era verdad lo nuestro…

—Nath, al grano.

—Me pidió un beso—Castiel levantó la ceja—Y le dije que me dejara en paz, pero entonces fue ella la que me besó.

—¿Te besó?—la mirada atónita de Castiel lo asustó.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—Empujarla y dejarle claro que...—se sonrojó y dirigió su mirada a otro lado.

—¿Qué?

—Que estoy contigo.

Castiel lo agarró por la cintura.

—Más te vale—le advirtió antes de agarrarle la cara con rudeza y acercarse—porque es una chica, sino es que…—Nathaniel lo interrumpió.

—No. No puedes hacerlo.

—¿Por qué la defiendes?

—No estoy defendiéndola, es que si le haces algo te denunciará y…—se mordió el labio.

—¿Y?

—No quiero que te arresten ni nada por el estilo, además, me dijiste que ibas a estar conmigo.

—Y lo estaré—musitó.

La puerta del sótano se abrió de golpe, miraron hacia allí, encontrando a quién menos deseaban ver.

—Nathaniel—era su padre, junto a la directora y Farres. El delegado obligó a Castiel a soltarlo y miraron en dirección a la puerta.

—¿Qué hacían aquí?—vociferó la señora.

—S-solo hablar.

—Nathaniel, estoy muy decepcionada contigo, no creí que serías capaz de hacer lo que hiciste—los dos chicos se miraron confundidos.

—Por favor, Nathaniel, a mi despacho.

Ambos subieron hacia el pasillo.

—Yo también voy—dijo Castiel, en tono más de obligación que de pedir permiso.

—Hablaré con usted después, señorito Castiel. No se meta—su padre agarró el brazo del rubio con un fuerte apretón y lo empujó hacia la sala de profesores, Nathaniel hizo una mueca de dolor.

Se sentaron en uno de los sofás.

—Nathaniel, tu padre me ha contado todo lo ocurrido, ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto?—el rubio tragó saliva nervioso, miró a su padre y se puso más nervioso.

—N-no...—mintió.

—¿Puede dar una explicación de por qué se ha ido de casa para vivir con el señorito Castiel, de quien, por cierto, no sabemos si sus padres saben que usted está quedándose en su casa?

Nathaniel se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Claro que puedo darla—dijo intentando que su voz no se quebrase—. Primero, la madre de Castiel sabe que me estoy quedando en su casa. La razón por la que… me fui es que...—su padre lo miró con un gesto duro—me echaron.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre decir semejante mentira?

—Espere—dijo la directora refiriéndose a Francis—¿por qué le han, supuestamente, echado?

El rubio bajó la cabeza.

—Porque no aceptan mi...mi relación con Castiel.

—¿Cuál es su relación con el señorito Castiel?

—Es mi...—tragó saliva y evitó la mirada de su padre—Novio.

La directora hizo un gesto de asombro.

—¿Su novio?

Él asintió.

—¿Es esa toda su versión?

Nathaniel no contestó. Simplemente contemplaba el suelo avergonzado.

—¿Puedo volver a escuchar su versión?—se refirió a Francis.

—Por supuesto, como le dije, este tal ''Castiel'' ha pervertido a mi hijo y no solo eso, también lo ha vuelto problemático, el no era gay y ahora sí, pero de un día para otro. Creo que ese chico tiene muchos problemas y necesita ayuda, no es normal.

—¿Tiene usted homofobia?

—Claro que no. Lo que digo es la pura verdad, el día que se fue me dijo cosas terribles, no sé cómo puedes hacerme esto...—dijo fingiendo dolor.

—¿Entonces cree que el culpable de todo esto es el señorito Castiel?

—Sí.

—Nathaniel, haga el favor de ir a buscarlo—él se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y vio de inmediato al pelirrojo, lo miró y se acercó a él.

—La directora quiere que vengas—musitó en voz baja.

—Nath...—no contestó—Nath, ¿qué pasa?

—No quiero volver a esa casa…—dijo a punto de llorar.

—No volverás, no podrán hacerlo.

—Pero…—lo interrumpió.

—Será mejor que entremos y aclaremos esto de una vez por todas—Castiel colocó su mano sobre el pelo del rubio y lo acarició suavemente—vamos.

Entraron en la sala, llevándose miradas despectivas de parte del padre de Nathaniel. Se sentaron uno junto al otro, en el sofá de enfrente.

—Señorito Castiel, según Francis, usted ha estado con su hijo y lo ha ''pervertido'' y enseñado malos modales, ¿qué quiere decir al respecto?

—Si dijera todo lo que tengo en la mente, explotaría, pero tengo varias cosas que decir. Nathaniel se fue de casa porque su propio padre lo echó y yo lo acogí en mi casa. Esa noche, Nathaniel llegó con moretones en la cara y el cuerpo, yo lo único que he hecho ha sido hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que esté bien.

—¿De qué estás hablando, mocoso inutil?—gruñó Francis.

—De que Nathaniel era maltratado en su casa.

La directora miraba atónita.

—Nathaniel tiene moretones y marcas por todo el cuerpo.

—¿Es eso verdad?

—Sí—Nathaniel contestó.

—¿Tienen pruebas?

—¡Estáis locos! ¿Cómo puede creerlos? Son idiotas.

Nathaniel comenzó a remangarse una manga de la camisa.

—¿¡Pero, qué haces!?

El brazo amoratado de Nathaniel salió a la luz.

—¡Eso ha sido el pelirrojo!

—¿Quién le hizo eso, Nathaniel?

Él bajó la cabeza.

—Mi padre.

Armin andaba tranquilamente por el instituto, cuando de repente escuchó una voz detrás de él.

—¡Eh! ¡Tú!—se giró. Oh, mierda. Otra vez ella.

—¿Nina?

—Te he dicho que te alejes de mi Lysandrito y aún así sigues junto a él, ¿es que quieres problemas?

—Uy, sí, con una niña de 14 años—dijo con sarcasmo.

—¿Me has llamado niña?

—Sí, te he llamado niña y ahora, si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer—entró en el instituto, pero la chica lo siguió.

—Eres un idiota, no sabes con quien te estás metiendo—dijo cruzando el pasillo.

—Nina—escuchó la voz de Lysandro.

—¿Ly-Lysandrito?

—Deja de acosar a Armin, él no te ha hecho nada.

—¡Sí! ¡No voy a dejar que me quite lo que es mío!—dijo la chica enfadada.

—Yo nunca te he pertenecido, déjalo en paz. No puedo estar vigilándote las 24 horas del día, no soy ni tu padre ni tu novio, así que por favor, vive tu vida feliz, pero no nos molestes, por favor.

—Pero, tú me gustas mucho, Lysandrito.

—Nina, eres menor que yo, no quiero que tengas esperanzas conmigo, ¿vale?

—¿Es por él?

—Él no tiene que ver en esto.

—Os escuché, sé que os habéis besado—contestó en tono acusador—¿Acaso queréis que todo el instituto lo sepa?

Armin miró a Lysandro confundido.

—Esas amenazas no van a funcionar, te lo estoy pidiendo por favor.

—Lysandrito, yo te quiero.

—Sí, Nina, pero no puedo corresponderte, estoy enamorado de...—se quedó en silencio unos segundos—A-alguien más…

—¿De él?

Lysandro no respondió de inmediato, si no que lo meditó previamente.

—No tengo por qué responder a eso.

—Sé que es de él—musitó.

—¿Y si es él, qué?

Nina se sorprendió un poco.

—Lo siento, pero no me gustas, Nina. Eres una chica buena, pero, será mejor que me dejes por un tiempo, no quiero ocupar todo el tuyo. Es tu vida, así que vívela—le dijo acercándose a ella y dio dos leves palmaditas en su cabeza, ella rompió a llorar y salió corriendo.

* * *

Ok, espero que os haya gustado. Lo he escrito rápido porque ya estoy agotada pero no quería dejaros más días sin capítulo.

Haré lo que pueda próximamente.

GRACIAS POR LEER

¿REVIEW?


	11. Cambios (Parte I)

Hola!

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar :( He estado ocupada y no había tenido tiempo, el capítulo es algo corto porque subiré el siguiente pronto.

Otra cosa: como habéis podido ver, estoy subiendo un capítulo por semana, o al menos lo intento. A partir de ahora habrá una actualización por semana, normalmente serán los lunes o martes. El próximo será una excepción.

DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA

* * *

—¿Quién le hizo eso, Nathaniel?

Él bajó la cabeza.

—Mi padre.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Soy tu padre! No soy capaz de hacerte eso.

—Deje de mentir, usted es un ser despreciable. Nathaniel tiene marcas en la espalda horribles y de todas ha sido usted el culpable. No soy el único que lo culpa, también puede hablar con Ámber—habló el pelirrojo.

La directora simplemente escuchaba, no ponía ninguna expresión.

—¡No le crea! ¡No para de decir mentiras!

—Señor Castiel, busque a la señorita Ámber y tráigala aquí—dijo con un tono serio.

Castiel se levantó y salió de la sala.

—Señor Nathaniel, ¿tiene usted más marcas? ¿tiene más pruebas de que ha sido su padre?

—Sí tengo más marcas, pero las únicas pruebas que tengo son Castiel y Ámber, mi hermana… mi hermana lo ha visto con sus propios ojos...—musitó.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?—su padre lo agarró fuertemente del brazo.

—Señor Francis, suelte a su hijo, por favor—él lo hizo. Esperaron en silencio, unos minutos después la puerta se abrió.

Dirigieron su mirada hacia esa dirección y divisaron a Ámber y Castiel entrar. Se sentaron sin pronunciar ni una mísera palabra.

—Señorita Ámber, creo que ya sabe por qué está aquí, así que puede contar algo. ¿Qué ha sido lo que ha ocurrido?

La rubia estaba muy nerviosa, miraba a Nathaniel, a su padre, a la directora, a Castiel y vuelta a empezar. No sabía bien qué decir y qué no decir.

—¿Y bien? ¿Sabe usted quién le hizo eso a su hermano?—preguntó—¿Fue Castiel o fue su padre?

Ámber tragó saliva.

—Cre-creo que...—tomó aire—. La cuestión no es si fue mi padre o Castiel. Creo que Nathaniel está haciendo su vida a su manera y… si él piensa que mi padre no debe formar parte de ella, entonces está bien. Porque eso es lo que él quiere, ¿no?

Era mil veces mejor evitar la pregunta a resolverla.

—Señorita, creo que no ha contestado ha mi pregunta.

Ámber miró al suelo.

—¿Cómo quiere que me ponga de parte de alguno de los dos?—musitó—Son mi familia, no puedo…—soltó un sollozo—yo… sé que mi padre ha hecho cosas que no han estado del todo bien, sé que mi hermano pudo haberme molestado mucho en ocasiones, pero no puedo acusar a nadie. Porque si hiciera eso debería separarme de alguno de ellos y yo… no quiero eso.

Y rompió a llorar. Nathaniel se levantó de su asiento y se sentó al lado de ella, le agarró la mano en modo de consuelo.

—Sé quien es el culpable de todas esas marcas que tiene mi hermano—dijo con dificultad—. Pero lo amo, y no puedo acusarlo—miró a su padre unos segundos y después dirigió la mirada a Castiel, pero la apartó más rápidamente de este.

—Señorita Ámber, esto no se trata de sentimientos. Se trata de que diga la verdad—intervino la directora.

—Pues, entonces...no puedo—se levantó y salió de la sala sin decir nada más.

La directora resopló.

—Creo que lo que haré será llamar a los servicios sociales, mientras, usted señor Nathaniel, deberá volver a su casa.

—No va a volver—dijo Castiel.

—No era con usted, señor Castiel.

—Si tiene que ver con él, tendrá que ver conmigo—le dijo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

—Silencio—ordenó la mujer—. No son órdenes mías, si no de la ley.

—Cumpliré 18 dentro de tres meses, ¿no podrá…?—lo interrumpió.

—No. Aún tiene 17 años, así que deberá permanecer bajo custodia y responsabilidad de sus padres—Castiel y Nathaniel se miraron.

—Señora, ya le he dicho lo que el padre de Nath ha hecho. Recuerdo todas y cada una de las marcas que tenía la noche en la que lo acogí en mi casa, tuve que curarlo y recordarle que no estaba solo. Además, Nathaniel no se fue de casa. Fue el señor Francis quien lo echó.

—¡Ya no soporto más a este niñato insolente!

—Castiel, creo que usted no tiene nada que opinar aquí, ya sabe lo que debe hacer, Nathaniel.

Nathaniel no decía nada, solo se quedó paralizado, con la mirada perdida.

—Nathaniel, recoge tus cosas. Nos vamos a casa ahora, tenemos muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar.

El rubio no se movió. Castiel se acercó a él, le agarró del brazo y lo obligó a salir de la sala con él. Entraron en la sala de delegados, la cual se encontraba vacía.

—Nath...—musitó el pelirrojo—. No puedes irte, debemos demostrar lo que ha hecho y...—el delegado se mordió el labio intentando contener las lágrimas y empujó a Castiel dentro de un abrazo, ocultando su cara en el cuello del pelirrojo.

Él correspondió el abrazo.

—Ahora solo me quedará esperar hasta mañana, espero que esos tales servicios sociales no tarden. No quiero pasar tanto tiempo…solo—musitó.

—Ya te he dicho que no estás solo. Aún me tienes a mí. Puedes llamarme, no importa la hora que sea, tú solo hazlo. Si se pasa contigo, llama a la policía, y si no puedes entonces a mí y yo llamaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos en el abrazo, apretándolo más.

—Gracias—susurró antes de separarse de él con pesadez.

Nathaniel comenzó a guardar algunos libros en una mochila.

—Nath—lo llamó, él se dio la vuelta—. Recuerda que aún tienes tus cosas en casa, y que siempre serás bienvenido en ella.

Castiel sonrió, intentando transmitirle algo de tranquilidad al rubio. Él solo asintió y continuó recogiendo los libros. Cuando acabó se giró y se dirigió al chico.

—Te escribiré más tarde—le dijo antes de acercarse y darle un leve beso en los labios.

—Ten cuidado—contestó devolviéndole el beso.

.

.

.

Alexy estaba guardando un par de libros en su taquilla cuando de pronto sintió unas manos en su cintura. Las conocía muy bien.

—Buh—dijo en su oído para luego soltar una risita. Alexy cerró la taquilla y se giró.

—No me has asustado, sabía que eras tú—contestó sonriendo.

—La próxima vez cambiaré de táctica.

Alexy miró en dirección al pasillo. Distinguió a Castiel y Nathaniel entrando a la sala de delegados, a Karla en la entrada hablando con más gente y finalmente a Sucrette charlando con Lysandro.

—¿Sabías que todos pueden vernos?—musitó volviendo a mirar a Kentin.

—Sí—respondió con naturalidad.

—¿Y…?

—No me importa—se encogió de hombros—. Por cierto, ¿estás libre hoy?

—Sí, ¿por?

—Una cita, a las seis pasaré a buscarte.

Alexy frunció el ceño.

—¿En serio?

—Claro—dijo sonriendo.

* * *

¡No me maten! ¡Mejorará muy pronto!

¿Review?


	12. Cambios (Parte II)

¡Hola!

Feliz navidad atrasado ;(

Disculpen por no subir antes, no he estado precisamente inspirada :/

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE

* * *

El camino desde el instituto hasta la casa de Nath había sido una jodida tortura. Ese silencio ensordecedor dominaba y debía obligarse a respirar adecuadamente. Al llegar, aparcó el coche y se bajaron. El rubio estaba cabizbajo, no era capaz de levantar la cabeza. Entraron en la casa y Francis cerró la puerta.

Nathaniel se quedó paralizado en el recibidor, no sabía que debía hacer. Era como si aquella ya no fuera su casa.

—Al comedor—le ordenó el padre.

Nathaniel no contestó, simplemente le obedeció. Vio a su padre levantar la mano, y cuando estaba esperando el impacto, algo lo impidió.

—Francis, detente—era la voz de su madre. El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿de verdad era esa su madre? ¿La que siempre hacía la vista gorda?

—¡No ves lo que nos ha hecho! ¡Ha corrompido la familia! ¡Se lo merece!—exclamó él y cuando volvió a alzar la mano, su madre se puso delante de él—¡Quítate!

—No—respondió ella, obligándolo a bajar en brazo—Puede que no sea el hijo perfecto, pero sigue siendo nuestro hijo. No es para que le levantes la mano de esa manera, ya le has hecho demasiado daño.

Nathaniel estaba incrédulo. ¿En serio que era esa su madre?

—Ya fue doloroso no tenerlo en casa, basta.

Notó la mano de su madre agarrándole el brazo y conduciéndole a la cocina.

—¡¿Dé que hablas?! ¿Te has vuelto loca?

—No—contestó ella secamente.

Él los había seguido hasta la cocina, volvió a acercarse a Nath y su madre volvió a ponerse en medio, pero esta vez el golpe no iba a detenerse. Tuvo que reaccionar rápido y agarrar el brazo de su padre para que este no golpeara a Adélaida.

—¿Qué demonios haces?

—Algo que tenía que haber hecho desde hace tiempo—contestó sin haber soltado el brazo. La mano libre de su padre hizo un amago de querer golpearle, pero no lo logró ya que Nath lo esquivó.

—¿Cómo te atreves a…?—Nathaniel lo interrumpió.

—¿Cómo te atreves tú a golpear a tu propio hijo?—dijo en tono de voz desafiante.

Francis intentó golpearlo de nuevo, pero el rubio volvió a esquivar el golpe.

—¡Ya vale!—exclamó la mujer separándolos antes de que empezaran a pegarse mutuamente.

—¡Quítate de delante!—exclamó su esposo.

—¡No!—gritó ella—Nathaniel sube a tu habitación, tenemos que hablar. Y tú, Francis, no vayas a interrumpirnos.

—¡Tú no eres la que manda!

—Y tú tampoco, así que más vale que te relajes, si no quieres perderme a Ámber y a mí también—dijo en tono de voz firme. Ambos subieron las escaleras, entraron a la habitación de Nathaniel y Adélaida cerró la puerta con llave.

—Mamá...—musitó aún sorprendido.

—Oh, Nath—rompió a llorar y se acercó al chico para abrazarlo—Siento...haber sido tan mala madre…—sollozó—. Te eché tanto de menos, mi niño.

Lloró con más fuerza, Nathaniel tan solo pudo corresponder el abrazo de su madre y tratar de tranquilizarla.

—Estuve bien.

—Ese chico… ¿te trata bien?—preguntó rompiendo el abrazo.

El rubio asintió a la cabeza.

—Me ha defendido...—musitó—me ha cuidado—continuó—me ha consolado y... es mejor persona de lo que pensaba al principio.

—¿Es cierto que es tu pareja?

Nathaniel tragó saliva nervioso.

—Sí.

Tardó un par de minutos en responder.

—Me alegro—susurró al fin.

Nathaniel suspiró aliviado.

—Mamá, gracias por intentar defenderme.

—No hay de qué, cariño. Debí haberlo hecho desde el principio.

—Necesito tu autorización…

—¿Qué autorización?

—Para poder ir con Castiel. Vamos a trabajar para ahorrar y alquilar un apartamento.

—Claro, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

—Muchas gracias, mamá—la abrazó aliviado.

.

.

.

Lysandro y Armin acordaron hablar cuando se acabasen las clases. Ambos estaban tremendamente nerviosos. Al escuchar el timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases esperaron a que todos salieran del laboratorio.

—¿Armin? ¿No sales?—le preguntó su hermano.

—Voy a hablar con Lysandro, espérame abajo.

—Si tu lo dices—dijo encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo de la sala.

—¿D-de qué querías hablar?—cuestionó Armin nervioso.

—Sobre…nosotros—dijo—. Me siento un poco mal por lo que le dije a Nina. Sé que tenía que hacerlo, pero…

—Te entiendo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

—Hoy tengo que acompañar a Rosa a la tienda, pero puedes ir a verme, ¿vale?

Armin asintió con la cabeza. Lysandro se levantó de la silla y se giró para marcharse, pero de pronto dio un tras piés y volvió a darse la vuelta. Se dirigió hacia el chico, agarró su cara y le plantó un leve beso en la mejilla. Tras eso salió.

Armin se quedó paralizado. Y seguro que se había sonrojado. Mierda.

.

.

.

Alexy vio a Kentin al final del pasillo y se dirigió hacia él. Cuando pudo darse cuenta vio que estaba hablando con Sucrette. Sintió rabia hacia ella. De pronto, Kentin lo vio y lo agarró del brazo.

—Estaba contándole a Su' que ya lo habíamos arreglado—dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Ah, sí?—preguntó con algo de sarcasmo en la voz. Mierda, debía controlarse.

—Me alegro que ya podáis estar juntos—exclamó ella—Lo siento, chicos. Dake me espera en la salida para ir a comer juntos. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana—respondieron al unísono.

—¿Contándoselo?

—Oh, vamos, no te pongas celosito—dijo enseñándole la lengua.

—No estoy celoso.

—¡No, que va!—soltó una leve risa y le dio un beso en la nuca—Esto… Alex, creo que tendremos que aplazar nuestra cita de hoy.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque creo que hoy tendrás que venir a cenar con mis padres.

Alexy lo miró asustado.

—Creo que se lo diré hoy. Si te parece bien, claro.

—¿E-en serio?

—¿No quieres?

—Sí, sí. Solo es que me sorprende.

—Eres un encanto, es muy probable que te acepten.

—Me deberás un favor…

—¿Cuál?

—Quiero que durmamos juntos otra vez—dijo algo avergonzado.

—De acuerdo—contestó con una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Se nota mucho que nos viene el lemon Kenxy? :P

Siento que haya sido tan corto, es posible que este sea el último capítulo del año PERO volveré pronto

Muchas gracias a todas por los comentarios, sin ustedes no tendría sentido escribir esta historia :D

Si puedo subir antes, lo haré ¡ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO!


	13. Lysandro y Armin

Hola!

Feliz 2016!

Siento haber tardado tanto, he estado muy ocupada y no tenía ánimos para escribir, pero aquí estoy otra vez :D

DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA

* * *

Alexy estaba tremendamente nervioso. ¿Qué ropa debería ponerse? ¿Cómo debería comportarse? ¿Debería llevar algo especial? Oh, mierda. Ese era el quinto ''modelito'' que se probaba, pero no le convencía del todo. Pensó que lo mejor era pedirle ayuda a alguien. Y en casa solo estaba su hermano, que… bueno, aunque tenía peor gusto que él, era la única persona que estaba con él.

Se dirigió al salón donde su hermano continuaba jugando a su nuevo videojuego, aún era temprano para ir a visitar a Lys.

—Armin—lo llamó—Armin, hazme caso—él seguía con los ojos puestos en la pantalla—¡Armin!

—¿Qué?—dijo sin mirarlo.

—Esta noche tengo que ir a cenar a casa de Kentin, ¿crees que esta ropa está bien?

—No sé—contestó sin levantar la vista.

—No me has mirado—Armin bufó.

—Sí lo hice—mintió, en ese momento tuvo que acabarse la partida, porque dejó de pulsar los botones y de mirar hacia la pantalla.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Me dijiste que ibas a cenar a casa de Kentin?

—Sí.

—¿Solo con Kentin?

—Y sus padres—Armin lo miró como si estuviese loco.

—¿Con sus padres?

—Sí, bueno… Kentin quiere decírselo.

—Ah… ya—asintió—¿Crees que te aceptará como nuero?

—No sé. Enviaron a Kentin a la escuela militar, tengo miedo de que lo manden otra vez—musitó.

—Solo sé tú mismo, sueles caer bien a la gente.

—No sé yo…¿Entonces esta ropa…?

—Yo no sé de moda, pero si vas a cenar con sus padres, evita el rosa fluorescente—dijo riendo.

—Sí, tienes razón—se rió también.

Volvió a su habitación, esta vez tomó una camisa de botones de color naranja suave, como el de una puesta de sol y un pantalón vaquero negro. Se dirigió al salón nuevamente.

—¿Y ahora?

Armin pausó la partida de su consola.

—Ahora mejor.

.

.

.

Nathaniel seguía en aquella maldita casa, su madre le había dicho que se quedase en su habitación, no fuera a ser que a su padre se le fuera la olla, otra vez, y le golpeara nuevamente. Se aburría mucho, todos estaban en clase ahora y él estaba ahí mirando a la nada.

De pronto, escuchó su teléfono sonar.

—¿Diga?

—Nath, ¿estás bien? ¿qué ha pasado?—escuchó la voz de Castiel en el otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, estoy bien—no sabía cómo decirlo—tengo...tengo una buena noticia.

—¿Buena noticia?

—Sí, bueno, mi madre me ha defendido y… la convencí para que me firmara una autorización para poder vivir contigo.

Castiel se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Eso es genial, pero… ¿te ha puesto una mano encima ese imbécil?

—No, como te dije, mi madre me defendió y cuando volvió a intentarlo yo lo esquivé.

—Deberías haberle dado una buena paliza.

—No te pases, tampoco podía hacer eso.

—Dije que deberías, rubia.

—No me llames rubia.

—Sí. Entonces… ten cuidado y llámame más tarde si pasa algo, y si no también, ¿vale?

—¿Ya no puedes vivir sin mí?—se burló.

—Cállate, rubia—musitó antes de oírlo gruñir nuevamente.

.

.

.

Las horas habían pasado y Armin ya había dejado su consola, había ''quedado'' con Lysandro. Se preparó para salir y avisó a su hermano.

—Alex, me voy.

—¿Adónde vas?—preguntó el chico de cabellos azules.

—A dar una vuelta por el parque, supongo.

—Y por ir a dar una vuelta por el parque te refieres a que tienes una cita con Lysandro.

—No es una cita—respondió apresuradamente—Espera, ¿cómo sabes eso?

—Tú no sales a dar paseos por el parque, si sales, es que vas a ver a Lysandro—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—Además te acabas de delatar solo.

Armin se mordió el labio.

—Me voy.

—Que te vaya bien en tu cita.

—¡Que no es una cita!—y cerró la puerta después de haber salido.

Ando tranquilamente hasta la tienda, se quedó unos minutos fuera. ¿Debía entrar o no? Mierda.

Alguien familiar se le acercó.

—Armin.

Se giró nervioso.

—¿Rosa?

—¿Has venido a ver a Lys?

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—Eh...—tartamudeó.

—Entiendo, creo que ahora está atendiendo a una clienta, pero puedes entrar de todas formas, o si lo prefieres le diré que salga.

—¿Puedes decírselo?

—Claro, dame un minuto—la chica entró a la tienda. Armin estaba algo nervioso, le sudaban las manos y la espera de apenas cinco minutos se le hizo eterna.

—Hola, Armin—tragó saliva.

—Hola, Lys.

—¿Estás bien? Te noto tenso—joder.

—Estoy bien, querías hablar, ¿no es así?—decidió tirarse a la piscina en lugar de andar dando rodeos.

—Sí, pero no sé si este es un buen lugar, ven—lo agarró de la mano y tiró de él una calle más allá.

Armin trató de respirar nuevamente. Se detuvieron.

—Yo… seré directo...—el chico frunció el ceño—¿Qué sientes por mí?

Armin abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Eh… yo...—empezó a tartamudear nuevamente. Joder, joder, joder. Intentó hablar nuevamente pero no pudo.

Lysandro agarró su cara con las dosmanos y lo atrajo hacia él de forma que ambos labios acabaran unidos, sin importarle que hubiera gente mirándoles. Continuó besándolo de forma apasionada hasta que finalmente se separó de él.

—Lysandro...

—Me gustas.

Armin no podía estar más sorprendido. ¿Había sido real? Ni siquiera lo sabía.

—Y tú a mí—dijo en un susurro, más para sí mismo que para que lo escuchara el otro. Pero este lo hizo.

—No pensaba que fueras a decir eso—dijo el chico victoriano sorprendido—¿Quieres que lo intentemos?

—¿El qué?

—Estar juntos.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Por supuesto.

—Bueno… entonces… creo que no perderemos nada intentándolo.

Lysandro sonrió.

—Gracias, Armin.

* * *

NERVIOS, NERVIOS

Jajajaj Lys y Armin al fin

Espero que os haya gustado, ¿Review?


	14. Padres (Parte I)

¡Hola!

Sólo pido que por favor, no me maten. He estado enferma y apenas podía coger el ordenador para escribir :(

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo :)

DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA

* * *

El tiempo había pasado tortuosamente lento para Alexy, estaba ansioso por la cena. Aunque más nervioso que ansioso. Miró el reloj. Hora de salir. Se miró al espejo una última vez antes de salir, estuvo a punto de volver a cambiarse, pero no lo hizo.

Salió de la casa y cerró con llave. Ando hacia la casa de Kentin y al llegar dudó en tocar el timbre o no, pero finalmente lo hizo. Tomó aire fuertemente cuando el pestillo comenzó a girar.

Lo soltó todo de golpe al ver que el único que le abría era Kentin.

—Alexy—sonrió para luego morderse el labio.

El chico de cabellos azules estaba prácticamente temblando. Kentin le dio un leve empujó para salir él y cerrar levemente la puerta.

—¿Estás seguro de que…?—el otro chico lo interrumpió.

—Si no estuviera seguro no te lo habría dicho.

—¿Y tus padres…?

—En realidad hoy solo está mi madre, mi padre tuvo que irse a una misión que le ordenaron en el ejército.

Alexy se mordió el labio.

—No te preocupes, mi madre es la mejor del mundo.

—¿Y si se espera que venga una chica?

—Lo entenderá—él suspiró.

—Está bien...—vio como Kentin se giraba para abrir la puerta.

—¿Kentincito? ¿Ha llegado ya?

—Sí, mami—Alexy no pudo evitar reprimir una pequeña sonrisita. La madre de Kentin se asomó por la puerta de lo que debía de ser la cocina.

—Hola—dijo el chico de cabellos azules antes de que se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

—Mamá, él es Alexy, el chico del que te hablé…

—¡Oh! ¡Encantada de conocerte, Alexy!

—Igualmente...—no sabía su nombre. Mierda.

—María—lo saludó con dos besos en la mejilla—¡Pasa, pasa! ¡Ya está todo listo!

Alexy obedeció no sin mirar a Kentin antes, no sabía que era lo que había contado sobre él. Se sentó en una mesa donde había servido tres platos de sopa, Kentin se sentó a su lado y la mujer frente a ellos. Comenzaron a comer sin decir nada hasta que...

—¿Sabes? ¡Kentin me ha hablado mucho de ti!

Kentin se atragantó con la sopa.

—Mamá, por favor.

—Déjala, no pasa nada—rió Alexy.

—Está bien. ¿Te gusta la sopa?

—Sí, está muy buena.

—Oh, gracias.

Alexy sonrió y continuaron comiendo.

—¿A tu amigo le gusta la pasta, Kentincito?

El chico rió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Así que aun no se lo ha dicho…—pensó para sí.

La cena transcurrió sin mucho percance, Kentin se había atragantado varias veces con los comentarios que hacía su madre.

Kentin miró a Alexy antes de decir nada y le agarró de la mano.

—Esto… eh… mamá, hay algo que queríamos decirte...—dijo. Alexy tragó saliva.

—Dime, cariño.

—Te dije que… Alexy era un amigo pero… en realidad no es así—tomó aire—Es que en realidad… es mi…—abrió la boca varias veces para decirlo pero le estaba resultando muy díficil. Apretó la mano de Alexy.

—Novio—completó él mordiéndose el labio y bajando la mirada.

Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio.

—Me di cuenta durante la cena—contestó ella sonriendo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Crees que no vi como lo mirabas? ¿Que no me di cuenta cuando le agarrabas de la mano? Ay, no me subestiméis, chicos.

—Siento no habértelo dicho antes…

—¿Desde cuando lleváis?

—Unos… dos meses. Solo que tuvimos algunos ''altibajos''—contestó Kentin.

La mujer asintió.

—Mamá… no… no se lo digas a papá aún, por favor.

—Alexy es un chico encantador, seguro que lo aceptará.

—No quiero volver a la academia militar…

—Lo convenceré para que no te mande allá de nuevo.

—Gracias, mamá.

Nathaniel había estado haciendo algunas tareas para el instituto, estaba ya aburrido de haber estado todo el día entre esas cuatro paredes. Alguien llamó a la puerta y luego entró.

—Nath, tu padre ha salido, puedes salir si quieres. No tienes por qué estar todo el día encerrado.

—Ah, gracias, mamá.

—Ese chico… ¿cómo era? ¿Castiel? Debe de estar preocupado, ve a verlo un rato y distráete.

—Hablé con él antes, por teléfono, pero de todas formas necesito salir un poco.

—Ve—asintió—por cierto, mañana iré a arreglar algunos papeles y podrás firmar legalmente tu traslado.

—Muchas gracias, mamá—la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir.

Se dirigió a la casa del pelirrojo, tocó el timbre, le abrió la puerta un hombre, que en cierta forma le parecía familiar, debía de ser el padre de Castiel.

—Un momento—se dio la vuelta—Castiel, te espera alguien en la puerta.

El pelirrojo salió junto a su perro, Nathaniel se puso en guardia por si acaso el perro se le tiraba encima, pero por lo visto estaba distraído con su dueño.

—Nath—sonrió—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesitaba salir un poco—contestó él acercándose un poco—Al fin ha vuelto.

—Sí, ya lo echaba de menos—dijo mientras lo acariciaba—Creo que será mejor que salgamos un rato. Espérame aquí.

Castiel entró y luego volvió a salir con el perro atado con la correa.

—Vamónos—dijo antes de salir.

—¿Dónde?

—Al parque.

Caminaron en silencio unos segundos.

—¿Se lo has dicho…?

—Aún no, sólo le dije que me iba a mudar con un amigo. Por cierto, encontré un piso cerca de aquí, solo que…—hizo una pausa.

—¿Qué?

—Seremos vecinos de Peggy.

—¿De Peggy? Entonces será mejor que cerremos todo si no queremos vernos en la portada del periódico del instituto.

—Ojalá encontremos otro.

—Sí, será mejor.

Llegaron al parque y finalmente Castiel soltó a Demonio, sacó una pelota de tenis de su bolsillo y la lanzó. El perro la persiguió todo lo rápido que podía.

Nathaniel estaba distraído y no se dio cuenta de que Castiel estaba mucho más cerca de él que lo normal.

—Cast—dijo despertando finalmente.

* * *

Esta historia va llegando a su fin, pero aún quedan unos cuantos capítulos :D

Muchas gracias a las que dejaron review ¡los leo todos!

Ah, también me preguntaron en los comentarios que si iba a haber tercera temporada. Pues la respuesta es que no, siento decirlo pero la trama de esta historia ya está resuelta y me veo incapaz de seguir escribiendo un fic tan largo. PERO, no voy a dejar de escribir sobre corazón de melón, tengo varios proyectos en mente ;P

PD: ¡Gracias!


End file.
